


Fate Will Guide Us (Kakashi x Reader x Kankuro)

by KittenKawaii



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2018-12-13 10:31:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 22,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11757981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittenKawaii/pseuds/KittenKawaii
Summary: Jun (pronounced June) is an orphaned girl who's clan is unknown. She is a student of Lady Tsunade's at a young age, with hopes of teaching her to help others and to not hurt them. She returns to the village after many years, (around Shippuden) changed on the surface.Will Jun be able to make true connections and escape her past?I do not own Naruto or any pictures.May contain adult themes such as self-harm and more.Will contain sexual situations and vulgar language.It is built in OC instead of Reader like how I originally planned.





	1. Introduction

Sorry for the short intro, I just had an idea for the story and needed to get it out.

Jun sat silently outside of the academy, a slight frown on her lips. Her new ninja headband hung gently around her forehead, not keeping her bangs back in any sense. Her startling blue eyes staring off at the other children being congratulated by their parents for graduating from the academy. Jun had lived alone for what seemed to be most of her life.

Her clan was unknown; she was left on the front steps of the Hokage's building when she was nearly four years old. After being registered in the academy at age seven, she had now graduated at age 11. Even at top of her class, she was still alone as always. She never did come out of her quiet shell during her schooling, only focusing on working to graduate so she could be even more independent and alone. Jun felt a detachment from her classmates, her sensei tried to communicate with her but they never seemed to get through to her.

However, last year she had overheard a few of the sensei's speaking about her. They had said something about her 'psyche being broken', whatever that meant. The few interactions her classmates tried to have with her never did end well, which made her stop altogether. If on a rare occasion the classmate was being nice to her, she would end up being so frustrated with her emotions that she'd become too honest and make the other cry and all too often sent to the healers. Normally, it was just bullying against her. She was chubby and pale, stuttered when she spoke, these gave the students reasons to pick on her. Bullies never got out of those confrontations unharmed, unfortunately. Jun never tried to hurt them, she just would lose herself in frustration. Jun knew she had a special

Jun knew she had a special ability, but it was painful and always hurt others. She knew it was powerful and special, that she could learn to fix herself someday. However, these were only gut feelings and she was only a child.

Jun slowly stood from the swing, turning to leave the academy and return to her little apartment in the middle of the Leaf Village. After cooking instant ramen, she curled up in her bed, sighing softly as she ignored the rock being tossed at her window. Jun left the village not long later, not as a rogue, but as a pupil of Lady Tsunade. The Hokage thought this would be a good chance for her, learning to heal instead of hurt. She would not return until she was 19 years old, quite changed for the better. Well, at least for now.


	2. New Fun

It had been around eight years since Jun had entered the Village Hidden in the Leaf, she had changed quite a bit since then. Lady Tsunade left her a few years ago to become the Hokage of the Leaf, however, Jun had not wanted to come home just yet. Now, she was coming home without a letters notice.

Jun looked up at the guards who stopped her as she neared the entrance. The two men looked her up and down, frowning. "What is your name, and why would you like to gain entrance to our village?" the taller one of the two spoke. There was no indication of the gender of the person trying to enter besides the tiny feet in the ninja sandals until she began to speak.

"Sir," She bowed slightly, her voice soft and angelic, innocent to the core. The men's eyes looked her over again, she wore a loose black cloak over her form, her long 'emo' bangs hung in her face, covering all but an eye as the collar of the cloak covered the bottom of her face down to the bottom of the cloak at her calf's where fishnet could be seen to her ankles. 

Staying bowed she spoke sweetly and slowly, "I wish to speak to Lady Tsunade, and possibly regain my home here. I mean no harm, my name is Jun." She slowly stood straight at her height of 5'3, flipping her bangs from her eyes so the men could see her innocent blue eyes that seemed to sparkle like a clear spring water pond.

The men looked at her, a small smile on their faces. "Of course Miss, please let me take you there." The shorter one chuckled, followed by a soft and flirty giggle by Jun, "Of course, Sir." She smiled and allowed him to lead her away.

Not only had Lady Tsunade trained her in Medical Ninjutsu, along with taijutusu and genjutsu, as Jun matured and began to fill out Tsunade had an interesting and almost dangerous idea by the time she turned 16 years old. Lady Tsunade had offered the idea of seduction into her training, knowing a man's cock or even a woman's weak mind would obey a seductive yet submissive opponent when provided. Jun did not need to show her body, or even her face part of the time, some men fell distracted just by her innocent voice, by her childish giggle.

"What is it?!" Came a yell from Lady Tsunade's office, making Jun smirk behind her cloak. She was actually glad to hear her yelling after these years apart. The man winced but began to open the door anyway, "Lady Hokage, I have a young woman who seeks an audience with you from outside the village." He spoke as he walked in, stopping as he saw the room was half full with Gai, Kakashi and each of their teams. "I am deeply sorry for interrupting.." he says hesitating before moving aside to let Jun be seen.

Smiling behind her cloak, allowing it to be seen in the one eye not covered, she looked up at Lady Tsunade. "Jun, my lady, I dear say I hope you remember me." She did not bow but only walked forward slowly towards the desk.

Tsunade let out an uncharacteristic shriek of joy, jumping over her desk to hug the young girl.

"Grandma Tsunade who is that?!" yelled Naruto, groaning as he felt Sakura smack him up side the head for yelling.

Feeling the eyes on them, Tsunade looked up to see the teams looking at them. She murmured to the girl, "Might as well introduce you now, perhaps allow them a glimpse at your face. The sensei's may remember you." She murmured softly.

"This is Jun." Tsunade spoke loudly, glancing around. "Before Naruto and Jiraiya managed to convinced me to come back to the village, I was training her on an order by the Third Hokage. I continued training her after the goal was reached." She turned to Jun, putting her hands on her shoulders in a motherly way. Jun reached from inside cloak at the collar, pulling it down to just before her outfit can be seen, only a bit of cleavage behind fishnet. Her face was pale as moonlight, flawless yet round. She had some freckles across her nose and upper cheeks. Her blue eyes wide and curious looking, her small lips were plump and in a small  smile. She wore innocent makeup, keeping her young appearance.

She held back a smirk at the widened eyes from the males in the room, even most of the females. Her blue eyes darted about the room, cocking her head to the side as she looked for any faces she recognized. 

The boy who yelled, blonde and blue eyed in an orange outfit, adorable man who she figured was Naruto Uzimaki, remembering Tsunade tell her about the boy who held the demon. She recognized a few of the Chuunin from the younger classes at the academy, then her eyes fell on the Jounin. "Kakashi, and Gai, correct?" She asked, smiling an innocent closed eye smile at the two men.

Kakashi's showing eye widened abit, was this the Jun who was marked as a danger eight or nine years ago? He looked her over again, his eye pausing at her cleavage for a moment. Glancing at Gai, he realized he hadn't spoken yet. Very odd for him. His eyes were wide and mouth gaping opening.

Tsunade smirked, tapping Jun on the shoulder softly. 

Jun slowly walked to the older man, even with the over sized cloak covering the majority of her body the onlookers could see her hips swing. She stopped in front of Gai, and whispers to him as she stood on her toes. "You will catch flies, Mighty Gai." Her delicate finger softly pushing his chin up til his mouth was shut. Turning, she slowly walked back to Tsunade.

"Introduce yourselves." Lady Tsunade announced to the nin, her lips in a tight line now.

"I am Naruto Uzimaki and I will be Hokage someday, believe it!" Jun giggled softly, looking at Naruto. He seemed innocent around the edges, perhaps in battle, she could break that.

"Sakura Haruno, I have been training under Lady Tsunade and I look forward to working with you." The pink haired girl next to him spoke, almost forcing a smile. Juno smiled sweetly at her as well, she seemed quite plain. But Jun would need to see before putting harsh judgment.

"I am the Leaf's handsome devil, Rock Lee! And you are very youthful!" A smaller version of Gai half yelled, full of passion as he gave Jun a thumbs up. She giggled softly, "Thank you, Rock Lee."

An annoyed looking brown haired girl stepped forward, smiling earnestly, "Tenten, wonderful to meet you." Jun returned the smile, nodding again.

The last looked up, a small frown staying on his face. "Neji Hyuga." He said simply, Jun's eyes tracing his frame and hair.

Tsunade nodded, "Kakashi, you will take her to her new apartment. Tomorrow I want each of your teams, including Asuma and Kurenai's team at the training grounds. I know who I am going to pair her with, however, I would like to show off my best work." 


	3. Cheeky

Kakashi looked up at Jun as the others left, cocking his head to the side. 'She has changed quite a bit..' he thought. Smiling behind his mask Kakashi looked down at Jun still. "Well then, let us walk and you can tell me about yourself." 

Jun took the key to her apartment from Lady Tsunade, smiling softly and thanking her. She turned to Kakashi, rezipping her cloak so she was purely covered again. "Thank you," she spoke, continuing her cheery facade. Kakashi nodded at the Hokage before turning to leave with Jun on his heels. Once walking on the streets, Jun looked up at him as he continued to read as he walked.

Kakashi glanced at her, "Now, why do you cover yourself up? I, along with many others, will remember what you looked like at 11 years old. Scars?" He asks simply.

"It is a part of my battle technique, I am 19 now and I have changed. Why do you cover your face?" She retorted in a child like manner. 

He ignored that question and replied swiftly, "What have you been doing since Tsunade left you?" His mind on her age, 19 years old already? He mentally shook his head, needing those types of thoughts to leave his mind. 

"Hmm, working bars and clubs, with some bounty hunting on the side." She said softly, eye on him. 

"Why bars and clubs?" He asks quickly, intrigued. 

"Training, in all honesty. You will have to see what I mean tomorrow. That is if whoever I battle is actually tough." A soft giggle leaves her lips, picking truths to tell through the lies. 

He nodded, thinking hard as he closed his book. They enter the apartment building, walking up the stairs. "I am down the hall from you, so do not be surprised if I check in now and again."

His voice almost sounded cheeky as he left her at her front door. "I will see you tomorrow, feel free to roam the village."

Jun watched him leave before entering her tiny apartment, her smile leaving soon as she closes and locks the door behind her. She sighed, letting her face become solemn and emotionless. After stripping her cloak off, Jun began to unpack what items she carried with her.

\--

Jun awoke from a dreamless sleep early the next morning, sliding the sheets off her body. With a sigh, she stripped off her t-shirt and panties before walking to the bathroom for a shower. Looking in the mirror, Jun still was surprised at her own appearance sometimes. She was still 'chubby', but in a way most men would call thick. She had a pretty slim waist, a large bust that could rival Tsunade's, round hips and a plump ass to match. She had a large tattoo on her thigh, and more covering her body. Her hands and feet were small and delicate, making her almost doll like with her pale skin.

Leaving the shower, Jun finished drying off and pulled a towel around herself. Sitting down on the bed she frowned, sighing as she stared out the window. After a few moments lost in thought, Jun dropped her towel and beginning to dress in her usual outfit. She needed to update soon though, her bust was almost too big for the top to contain her. Slipping on her shoes, Jun began to brush her long black hair. 

Finishing with pulling her hair into a high and neat bun, Jun pulled on her cloak and left her apartment with locking the door behind her. She quickly left the building and began walking towards the training crowds.

"Hey Jun!" came a yell from Naruto not far behind her. She stopped, pulling her usual cheerful and innocent facade to her face before looking up at him. "Hello there, Naruto-chan." Her eyes wandered to the three shinobi with him as they walked towards her.

"Jun, this is Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga, and Shino Aburame! They are one of the other teams that are supposed to come to the training grounds with us!" Naruto grinned. The first he pointed out was a very attractive browned haired boy with red triangles on his cheeks. The next was a very pretty girl with black-blue hair, she had the same eyes as Neji, related then. The last was a boy also in a cloak, his face vacant of expression.

"Don't forget Akamaru!" The boy, Kiba, almost growled like a dog. A large white dog standing next to him, slowly walking up to her. The dog barked softly, Kiba nodding a bit as though he understood him. Akarmaru, rubbed her thigh with his head, and she softly petted the dog atop of his head near his ears.

Kiba grinned at this, "Naruto told us about you, beautiful." He smirked, his eyes looking the zipper of her cloak. 

"N-Nice to meet you, Jun-chan." came a hesitant voice from Hinata. Looking her over, Jun smiled with approval. She was a beautiful girl, her chakra seemed quite high as well. "Same to you." Jun smiled. Her eyes turning to Shino, seeing his eyes only looking at her. 

Naruto wrapped an arm around Jun's shoulders, "Wanna walk with us to the training grounds?" He grinned, earning a soft giggle from Jun. "Sure Naruto, I was just heading there."

They began to walk together, Jun feeling the eyes of Kiba on her body as though he was trying to see through the cloak. Jun wondered what in the hell did Naruto say about her.

\---

Once at the training grounds, Jun pulled away from Naruto as she saw Lady Tsunade. She seemed to almost skip to her. Once in front of Tsunade Jun stood on her toes to murmur to the woman. "How much should I show, sensei? I wanna keep surprises, but I can't help but want to show off." Tsunade audibly chuckled, murmuring back. "Do not show fully." Before walking towards the four Sensei.

Jun looked up to see another group of ninja she has yet to meet, she slowly walked to them. Bowing slightly to the two males as she spoke, half ignoring the blonde female. "Jun, and you are?" The blonde spoke up first, "Ino Yamanaka." Her grin full of confidence, she was beautiful, but almost a plain kind of beauty.

"Shikamaru Nara." Spoke the tall thin man with the spiky pony tail. She smiled, nodding. Then turned to the chubby man with red swirls on his cheeks. "Choji Akimichi!" He grinned, eating from a bag of chips.

"This whole thing is a drag, what is so important about us all being here?" Shikamaru spoke up, leaning again a tree with his hands in his pockets. Jun giggled softly, the sound catching his attention. "Sensei Tsunade wanted to show what her 5 years of training has brought me, she says she is quite proud of it." He only murmured back something about this being troublesome before staring up at the clouds. 

Lady Tsunade turned to them all, "Now that we're all here, I would like to reintroduce Jun. She has not been in the village for 8 years."


	4. Flirtatious Battles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will do my best to describe the training scene, this is not something I have actually typed out before so please be patient with me. I also do not know a whole lot of Asuma's personality.
> 
> If you have tips, please message me and stay polite.
> 
> Blessed be!

Lady Tsunade turned to them all, "Now that we're all here, I would like to reintroduce Jun. She has not been in the village for 8 years." She set a hand on Jun's shoulder, "I trained her from the time she was 11 until before I became Hokage. We began with only medical ninjutsu but soon added onto that as well." She grinned, feeling Jun bow her head. "Now, who would like to battle Jun?"

Immediately Naruto began to jump up and down, "Me! Me! Grandma Tsunade!"

Lee also grinned and yelled, "I would gladly take this youthful lotus on!" with a wide grin.

Kiba raised his hand, "Akamaru and I would happily beat this damsel." He smirked, his eyes still on her. Shikamaru scoffed in the background, "If she was trained by the Hokage, then I think she may be out of your league." Kiba growled softly, crossing his arms over his chest.

Jun's eyes surveyed the ground, wanting to fight a male. She slowly stepped forward, looking at each individually. "Without knowing any of your techniques, I would like to fight that one handsome one." She giggled behind her cloak, her delicate hand softly rising from her side and pointing at Asuma.

Asuma chuckled, stepping forward as he lit another cigarette. "Are you sure, I am a Jounin. I presume you are a Genin?" a smirk playing on his lips.

"She is a Chuunin, actually Asuma," Tsunade smirked, excited to see this play out.

Jun nodded, cocking her head to the side. She reached up, undoing her bun so her long hair was only in a ponytail now. With her arms raised, a tattoo could be seen on her calf of a waxing, full, and waning moons.

Dropping her arms back to her sides, Jun followed Asuma to the middle of the field, with the others standing by the trees.

They stood a few feet from one another, eyes followed the other. Jun pushed her bangs behind her ear, allowing him to see her eyes. "Asuma-san, I will do my best to impress you." She spoke in the smallest, innocent voice, almost sounding like a student speaking to their teacher when hoping for attention.

Asuma chuckled, letting out a drag "My dear, just do your best." He smirked, eyes wondering her cloaked form for a moment.

Jun nodded, not moving as she set a hand on her hip. She would wait for him to make the first move.

Asuma began to run towards her with trench knives in his hands, glowing blue from the chakra being asserted into them. He watched her for any signs of defense but found none as he was about to be on top of her. A 'poof' sounds as the clone of Jun disappears, leaving a frowning Asuma to glance around. He felt her chakra in a nearby tree, turning he saw her in a kneeling position as though she was praying. He watched for a moment, seeing her lift her head. His body stopped as he saw her face, beauty radiating off of her. Her cloak was unzipped to just above her outfit. He barely noticed her eyes seeming to glow.

With a flick of her wrist, Jun tossed a kunai with a paper bomb towards Asuma before hopping off the tree backwards to the ground. Jun began to run towards him this time.

Shaking his head as his eyes saw the kunai, he performed hand movements and used a wind jutsu to send it back towards her before beginning to run towards the younger nin. With a grin, she reached inside of cloak and pulled out her main weapon, a metal whip like item with a knife at the end of the tail. Flicking it roughly, she managed to push the course of the kunai to a tree causing it to explode. Flipping up into a tree above him she stopped, smirking.

"So, what is your fighting style, Asuma-san?" She kept the innocent student voice working, the type you heard in teacher/student porn videos when the student admitted to 'being a bad girl in need of punishment.'

"I should be asking you that, Jun." He spoke with a chuckle, taking another drag of his still lit cigarette. They began to battle back and forth with his knives and her metal whip for awhile, soon ending up back in the clearing where they had started. Jun jumped into a tree at the edge of the clearing.

"Isn't that cloak getting in the way?" He asked, doing a few hand signs. "Fire style; Fire release!" He yelled, blowing out towards her. The air around her became increasingly hot, smoking and full of ashes. She yelled out, feeling her cloak beginning to burn along with her skin. Struggling to breathe she jumped from the tree, landing beside the man. She began to cough, trying to push the ash from her lungs, not noticing that her cloak had begun to burn and break away until less than half of it was left.

(Jun's outfit, the bralette is underneath the fishnet top. Her leaf handband tied loosely around her waist. The bottom half of her is close to the outfits legs, however, with the bralette, I picture her chest being perkier and about the size of Tsunade's. Wish I could draw it for you! I may try! I created this outfit on Polyvore.)

 

Asuma stopped as he looked at her form, his eyes wide with a nose bleed quickly forming.

"God damn you.." She murmured softly, cocking her hip to the side as she was slowly able to breathe again. Pulling the innocent smile to her face once she could breathe well again, Jun slowly swung her hips as she walked to Asuma. "Asuma-san, are you alright?" She asked, her small hands on his broad chest. Her large breasts pressing into him slightly.

Within seconds, he was on the ground below her with her body straddling his. Her kunai to his throat, chest pressed into his. His eyes staring at her bust, hands trying to stop his nose bleed.

\---

Claps were heard from behind them, her mind barely processing for a moment that her skirt is barely covering her ass. She slowly leaned forward, giving a wink as she took the cigarette from Asuma's mouth into her own. With a backflip, she stood up, smoothing down her skirt before taking a drag off the cigarette.

Her now destroyed cloak now covered one breast and half her body in total. She slowly turned, smirking as she spoke with the cigarette in hand. "Now, that was easier than expected." She saw the males eyes on her, wide and they hands covering their noses. The females seemed annoyed, but their eyes didn't leave her frame.

Lady Tsunade slowly walked to her as Asuma finally stood up. "Not exactly the battle I hoped for, she didn't get to show her strength. Though, I suppose being able to show her distracting technique is alright."

Sakura spoke up, "Wait, she uses that in battle, like Naruto's idiotic 'Sexy Jutsu'?" Her arms crossing over her chest, glaring at the girl. Tsunade grinned, "Only more productive. As she hit 16 years old and began to..fill out, I decided to put it to use. She has done well in battle using it." She smirked, seeing Jun force a blush to her cheeks.

Shikamaru murmured to Choji, "That strategy works wonders.." trailing off as he saw Choji struggling to stare at the ground and Ino glaring at him.

Kakashi nodded, "That is what she meant last night.." His eye following her as she bowed to Asuma.

"Wonderful battle, Asuma-san." She giggled softly, winking as she took a drag before turning to face the rest.

"I know who I will put her with for the majority of missions, however, who would like to have her on their team?" Lady Tsunade spoke proudly.

Gai grinned, "Her youthful power would be a wonderful addition to our squad!" He half yelled, his hand trying to cover Lee's eyes as he tried to look at her. Tenten frowned at Gai, crossing her arms just as Sakura and Ino were doing, though they were glaring at Jun.

"In all honesty.." Asuma spoke now, his eyes not daring to look at the younger woman, "I believe she would be a distraction to the male nin of her team."

Jun frowned for a moment, "That is why I wear the cloak, Asuma-san." She insisted, looking over at Kakashi who stepped forward.

"I'll take her, we need one more anyway." He said, ignoring Gai as he made a frustrated sound. Naruto let out a yell, "Woohoo! Yes! Believe it!"

Sakura shook her head, glaring at Naruto, "I agree with Asuma-sensei, she would be a distraction. Not just for us, but for the Jounin it seems. If she is 16, that would be a very delicate topic to form."

Jun spoke up, "One, are you saying men can't hold back their cocks? Two, I am 19 years old an adult and able to make my own decisions."

Half the nin winced at her language, the girls glaring harder.

Jun smiled sweetly, "Besides, Kakashi seems cool as a cucumber. Naruto seems very focused on his goals, so much so to really strive for sexual means, so unless you have a thing for girls Sakura and would be distracted yourself, I believe me become a part of your team would not hurt." Jun winked at her in a flirty manner, not at all hiding the fact she played for both teams.

If looks could kill, Jun would be dead at this moment by the glare Sakura was giving her.

Lady Tsunade looked at Sakura, glaring now. "Team Kakashi is actually the team I was going to put her on in the first place. She is older than the two of you and younger than Kakashi and will add balance to the team. The rest of you are dismissed, besides Team Kakashi."

 


	5. Innocent Interrogation

Jun stood silently, watching as everyone left. A few of the males waved to her before following their friends back towards the main center of the village.

Looking up, Jun saw Kakashi staring at her from behind Naruto and Sakura. She smiled softly at him, giggling a bit as she cocked her hip to the side. Setting her hand on her cocked hip, she moved to stand by Kakashi.

Kakashi watched her walk to him, smirking behind his mask, his eyes wondered her. He quickly turned his head away from Jun, looking at Lady Tsunade as she began to speak again.

"As I was saying, Jun will be with your team. Well, at least for now. She hasn't been on anything mission status, that I know about since I left her." Tsunade began to explain, looking at them all collectively.

Jun spoke up, smiling a tad. "The only fighting I have done besides today's events was against men who don't understand the word 'no', and a few rogues on my way here." She smiled softly, glancing at Kakashi and Naruto. She knew she told Kakashi different, but oh well.

Jun had to admit, she had a problem with messing with men. There was something thrilling with playing with their needs that just was too entertaining to pass up. Of course, she got never close them anymore after her last relationship. So, she never really cared how they felt afterward. She had trouble feeling remorse for most things, struggling with a lot of 'normal' stuff, actually. But that was a story for another day.

Lady Tsunade nodded at Jun, smiling still. "You are to train with these three, especially Kakashi here." He nodded, smirking still behind his mask. "I already have a few ideas in mind to push you up to speed."

Jun nodded, bumping him with her hip. "I would love to after we eat."

Tsunade glares at Kakashi for a few moments, "Your team will leave for a mission tomorrow at midday. This is a simple B-rank escort mission, escorting a prince who is staying in the Land of Waves to the Hidden Sand Village. All details are in this scroll." She spoke promptly, setting the scroll in Kakashi's hand. "Kakashi is platoon leader."

Jun looks up at Tsunade, nodding softly. "Yes, ma'am." She smiled pushing her bangs behind her ear. Jun looked up at Kakashi, "May we go to my apartment first? I need a new cloak." She giggled softly, looking at Sakura and Naruto. "Can I come?!" Yelled Naruto, wrapping an arm around Jun's shoulders again. "Oh, sure Naruto!" Grinned Jun, "Sakura, are you coming too?"

Sakura thought for a moment, glaring harshly. She wanted to say no, but she wanted to learn more about Jun. She didn't trust her not to try and seduce both males into a three-way. Not that she cared at all. Not to mention the fact that she did not trust Jun in general.

"Sure, I would love to," Sakura replied loudly, holding her glare on Jun.

Jun was unphased as she smiled back. "Awesome!" She glanced down at herself, forcing a blush to her cheeks at how uncovered she was. Naruto kept his grip on her shoulders with his arm.

"Kakashi-sensei, Naruto-chan and I will meet you and Sakura at where ever it is you guys would like to eat." Jun smiled, leaning into Naruto.

Naruto grinned, "Meet you guys at Ichirakus!" A loud laugh leaving him as he turns, and leads Jun into town. "Lemme lead Naruto-chan since it is my apartment."

\--

They walked towards Jun's apartment building, Naruto talking nonsense most the way. Jun kept her smile on her face, acting as though she was listening.

Naruto lets go of Jun's shoulders as they enter the building, walking up the stairs. "You live in the same building as Kakashi-sensei!" He grinned, his eyes struggling to not travel her body. "Naruto, I thought you were a gentleman." She grinned, laughing a bit as she caught his gaze as she pulled her keys from her cleavage.

He laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck as his face moved into a closed eye smile. "I uh, well I was just looking at your tattoos!" He grinned, following her into her apartment.

Smiling she shut the door behind him, dropping the destroyed cloak on the floor by the door. Jun struggles to hold back a laugh as Naruto froze, staring at her body.

Naruto stared at Jun, eyes wide. Naruto wasn't used to this; he didn't seek out girls or sexual situation normally. He felt kind of awkward thinking about it sometimes honestly. He had read some of Pervy-Sage's books, none of them in full though. On his training with him, Naruto had seen some naked woman, mainly nearly naked woman due to Pervy-Sage's 'research' and habit of bringing back drunken woman to the hotel rooms. But in this moment, he felt the need for that release.

Naruto shook his head; he is a trained ninja and he knew how to hold back his urges. Right?

Jun smiled, swinging her hips as she slowly walked to the small closet. "Mm, I may go for just a jacket instead of a cloak." She slowly turned, cocking her hip to the side as she held up a cloak and a black jacket that would cover her torso fully. She moved just so her large chest would bounce.

Naruto cocked his head to the side, glancing his eyes over her body. A sweat drop appearing on his forehead, as he bit his lip. "I um, I um..." His eyes looked over her chest down to her hips and legs. "J-Jacket..." He said softly, his eyes looking at her bed.

Jun smiled, sliding the cloak back in her closet before pulling the jacket on. Without looking at Naruto she slowly walked past him, bending down at the waist to pick up her burnt cloak.

Naruto's eyes widened, seeing her skirt lift so he could see the oart of the bottom of her ass through the iron fishnet.

Jun slowly stood up, turning to walk towards Naruto with a slight smirk. Her steps moved slower as she moved towards him, backing him up to the wall. "You know Naruto." she murmured, looking up at the blushing blonde man. Jun dropped the burnt cloak into the trashcan next to Naruto, standing on her toes to look up at him better.

"If you want something, take it. Do not wait around." She smirked, her lips almost touching his. His hand moving up to grip her just above the ass.

Jun smiled, letting her lips sweep across his for a moment before stepping away from him and walking towards the door. "Don't tell Sakura, don't want her to think I'm easy. Now, do we?" She giggled innocently, turning towards the door. "Now, come on." She smiled a sweet closed eye smile before turning away and opening the door.

Naruto quickly followed her to the door, struggling to hide his red blush. "I uh..I.. do you do that with everyone?"

"What, tease them?" She smiled, leading him away from the apartment and down the stairs before letting him lead the way to Ichiraku Ramen. "No, I don't. I mainly do it to the cute ones, or the ones I think can be fun." She giggled, swaying her hips softly as she walked.

Naruto nodded, looking down at Jun. "Oh um... alright. I am down for that, I guess." He said unsurely.

Jun ignored his response as they entered the small shop. Kakashi looked at them, sitting with an empty Ramen bowl. "What took so long you two?" he asked, glancing Jun over.

Naruto looked away quickly sitting down, "I am starving! Two bowls of beef please!" He grinned, sitting down next to Sakura. Jun sat down on the other side of Kakashi. "Was looking for this jacket, sensei."

Jun smiled a bit as she answered, pushing her bangs behind her ear again. "Whatever, Kakashi had, please." She smiled brightly at the old man behind the counter. "Yes, of course." He replied, smiling back.

Kakashi glanced over Jun's neck, then thighs for any marks. He didn't like the idea, but he saw the blush on Naruto's cheeks and figured something had happened. Kakashi smirked for a moment, deciding to test the young ninja.

"Naruto, I was wondering something," Kakashi spoke up, looking at him. "Hmm? What Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto looked up at him.

"Have you kissed girl yet?" He asked, making Sakura choke on her ramen.

Naruto blushed deeply but said in a loud voice, "That is really random Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi smiled, "Even so, I was curious."

Naruto glanced at Sakura and then Jun before looking back at the table in front of him. "No." he stated simply and began to scarf down the bowl of ramen set in front of himself.

Kakashi chuckled, his hand suddenly setting on Jun's lower thigh. Jun didn't jump, only thanked the man for her bowl before beginning to eat slowly.

Kakashi glanced up to see if anyone had noticed, moving his hand slowly moving up to her inner thigh. Jun glanced up at Kakashi, keeping her smile and spreading her legs slightly as if to challenge him.

"So, Kakashi. What have you been up to since I left? You were a part of the ANBU when I was still here, weren't you?"

Kakashi nodded a bit, "Yes I was, nothing too much actually. I have been focusing on S-Rank missions recently, with Jounin teams." Jun nodded, continuing to eat her ramen as Naruto moved onto his second.

Kakashi's hand moved up so it was near her heat, making her bite her lip. She moved to close her legs a bit, but his hand stopped her. "What have you been doing, Jun?" He asked her, "You had said working bars and clubs, right?" She nodded, feeling his fingertips brisk across her heat in a dangerously slow pace. She moved to fix her skirt, so it was down more so no one would notice.

"We should go train soon." She spoke suddenly, pulling out her wallet to pay for her meal. Kakashi's hand left her, letting her close her legs tightly. "I will pay for you Jun." He spoke, "Not you Naruto." He added promptly as he pulled out is wallet.


	6. Hidden Want

Jun followed behind Kakashi and Naruto as they walked back towards the training grounds. She could feel Sakura's eyes her, unwavering in her continued glare.

"Jun?" Sakura spoke up at last as they were almost to the grounds. "You had said you ran into some rogues on the way here, did you catch names?" Sakura asked Jun, eyes tracing her facial expressions.

Kakashi and Naruto glance back at the two, "I was going to ask you that this evening, Jun." Kakashi insists, also curious if she knew who she had engaged with.

Jun frowned as she thought, needing to keep this façade up desperately. She knew if they found out she knew the rogues then she would be put under suspicion. "Passing from the Mist to here I had encountered a few random rogues, not sure if they belonged to anyone. Though, I did meet some of the Akatsuki." She said simply, stopping as the other three stopped suddenly.

"You made it out, alone? What did they want?" Naruto asked quickly and loudly his eyes widened. Kakashi frowned, looking at Jun with deep interest.

Kakashi frowned, looking at Jun with deep interest.

"I am not sure of their original intention, guys. The immortal, Hidan, and I got into a rather heated argument about religious beliefs and his partner, Kakazu, broke us up and they left without a word." She shrugged, looking at the tree passed Naruto's head.

"Religious beliefs?" Sakura asked softly, "He is a Jashinist, correct? That horrible sadist religion?" She questioned before looking back up at Jun, "You have religious beliefs?" She asked, cocking her hip to the side in surprise.

Jun nodded slowly, "Yes, I do actually." She spoke softly, looking up at Kakashi, "Now is not the time for rambling. May we please spar?" She asked him with her cheekiest smile.

He nodded, letting a smile form on his own lips before moving to continue walking.

Sakura frowned as they continued to walk, once at the grounds she asked Jun, "So when you were fighting Asuma-sensei, you were praying in the tree?"

Jun nodded some, "Yes, I needed to thank my deities for the use of their nature and earth within the battle." Jun frowned knowing she was being vague, not wanting to explain her beliefs to people who would only mock her or simply not understand.

Kakashi stood in the middle of the field, book in his hand with a small silver bell attached to a string in the other. "Naruto, Sakura you are to spar on the other grounds near us. Jun, your job is to take this bell from me."

Naruto groaned, "Wasn't that meant to be a group work kind of thing?"

Sakura nodded, "He is right sensei, you said that was for team work."

Kakashi shut his book for a moment as he turned to these two. "I know what I said, however since this does not weigh on Jun continuing on the ninja path or not, this is just to test her abilities."

The two nodded, looking at Jun and Kakashi before beginning to argue with one another as they walked away towards the next open area.

\--

Jun looked up at Kakashi before making sure her jacket was zipped up. "Are there any rules, Kakashi-sensei?" She asked, bending over to redo her ponytail.

"Just do whatever it takes to take this bell from me. I expect more ninja skills then your 'distraction technique,' alright?" He smiled, opening his book again as he began to read.

Jun frowned a bit, moving onto her knees for a moment. Her hands moved so her middle, ring, and pinky fingers were intertwined with the pointer and thumb fingers tips against one another.

Kakashi frowned as he watched her, 'Is she praying?' he wondered to himself. He would have to make the effort to learn about this 'religion' of hers in the future. 

Finally, she stood up, moving into a battle stance her eyes glowing for a moment.

Jun nodded, smirking a bit as she readied herself. After a few moments of spectating Kakashi she did a few hand movements, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Four more of her were created and began to run at Kakashi.

Kakashi barely moved as he took them out, using kunai with his one hand that wasn't holding his book. When he looked up for the real Jun he saw she had vanished. He groaned, glancing around. "Now where did she go..." He murmured softly.

Jun stood above him, using her chakra to be held in the air. She watched him look left, then right, behind him and then finally up. Just as he was about to look up Jun jumped up a bit more until she was a few feet above Kakashi. Then in a second began to push all her chakra into her fist and did a dive towards silver haired ninja.

Just as the deadly punch would have hit him on top of the head, Kakashi moved out of the way only to jump a few more times due to the breaking and earth quake of the ground due to the punch.

Kakashi's eye widened for a moment before going back to his book.

Jun began to run at him again, Kunai in hand. "So," She groaned as she made her attempts to get at Kakashi. "Why were you feeling me up early, sensei?" She asked, following him each time he jumped out of her grasp.

He sighed, putting his book away. He knew this was not going to be easy enough to keep on reading. "Testing you. I am surprised you let me do as much as I did." He said, jumping into the air and landing behind her.

Jun stopped, turning to look at him. "I am not used to being the one teased, sensei. It still is not professional." She spoke, watching him closely.

Kakashi chuckled, "You are 19, are you not?"  
"What are you? 40?" Jun smirked as she retorted.  
"Have you ever thought about focusing more on training instead of your looks? You seem out of practice." Kakashi responded, watching for her reaction.

Jun growled, running at him as she moved to round house kick him. She missed.

"Fuck..." She groaned, pulling her metal knife whip from her hip bag.

Jun began to swing it a bit, eyes on Kakashi. She began to whip it at him, aiming to hit his hip. He began to quickly dodge it, moving a fair amount of space from the young ninja.

His eyes scanned her again, his expression under his mask unamused.

Jun did hand movements, 'Rat-Tiger-,' Her eyes shut as she finished before yelling, "Fire style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" Large fire balls left her mouth and began their ascent on Kakashi.

Kakashi's eye widened at her before he performed his earth style, ending up underground. The fire hit the ground where he disappeared. Four shuriken were stuck to the ground on the spot he had disappeared.

"Fucker!" She yelled, jumping up just as he emerged from beneath her in the ground. With a backflip, she ended up behind him, her hand reaching to grab the bell from his belt.

He quickly round house kicked her, sending her into a far-off tree.

Jun grounded as she slowly stood up, jumping into a tree and out of sight.

Jun jumped a few trees away as she began to think of a backup plan. She frowned, struggling to think of one that would not kill him.

\--

Kakashi looked around, frowning as he waited. With a final sigh, he pulled out his book and began to read again. His mind stuck on the girl, she had been receptive to him well they were eating earlier and with her remark that she is never the one to be teased... wait, did that mean she did not ever get to be bottom? His mind continued to sink lower and lower into the gutter as he waited to feel her chakra come closer.

He looked up as he felt her chakra coming near him, sighing as he closed his book. His eye becoming wide as saw the helpless girl in front of him.

Jun leaned against a tree, bruised and abused in only her bra and panties with Kunai and shuriken stuck throughout her body. "K-Kakashi..." She whimpered, falling onto her knees. "Ro-rogues... they got me and and..." She busted into tears, falling flat on her face.

Kakashi ran towards her, falling to his knees as he pulled her upper body into his lap. "Come on Jun, it's okay. Come on... Come on!" He yelled as she didn't respond in anything but whimpers. "Saku- damn!" He was about to yell for Sakura when the naked woman on top of him vanished, and received a round house to the head that sent him into the forest.

Jun smirked, standing behind where Kakashi had been kneeling. She was barely hurt, any bruising from this sparring match and she was dressed completely.

Kakashi soon came back, fire in his eyes. Yes, his eyes, he had lifted his headband so both eyes were on the girl. He ran at her, taking her by surprise by the pure rage in his battle cry.

He straddled her, holding her down with her hands held above her head. "Genjutsu..." He groans, continuing to sit on top of her.

Jun looked up at him with wide eyes, lips slightly agape. "I um... Kakashi if you could get off me...?" She asked softly. He shook his head, leaning down so his mask covered lips almost touched hers. He held his chest tight against her, his hips still holding hers down.

Jun didn't move, focusing on keeping her breath steady.

Kakashi looked into her eyes, hesitating before pressing his masked lips to hers. His hand not holding her hands down slowly moving down her body.  "If you continue to tease me I will take you, and I will not be gentle. Got it?" He murmured into her neck, not in a menacing way, but in a 

 "If you continue to tease me I will take you, and I will not be gentle. Got it?" He murmured into her neck, not in a menacing way, but in a cooing way.  "I am not Naruto; I will jump on you anywhere. I also am not against giving punishments either." He murmured softly.

 "I am not Naruto; I will jump on you anywhere. I also am not against giving punishments either." He murmured softly.

"Sensei..." She murmured softly, in an almost lusty tone.

"Hmm?" He murmured into her neck.

"I win..."

"Hmm?- Oomph!" He yelled as he was thrown off her a few feet away. Jun slowly stood up, holding the bell in hand.

"Very out of character sensei." She forced a smirk, fixing her skirt before cocking her hip to the side. She hid her confusion of his actions.

"I was deep in my book and you disturbed me, what can I say?" He spoke in his normal, not caring voice. He pulled his book out again, "Come one, to Naruto and Sakura." With that, he turns to head in their direction without looking at Jun.


	7. New Comrads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi and Jun's relationship has been edited in this version vs the original version posted on Wattpad.   
> The main difference is a slower progression towards sexual tendencies. In the original, last chapter Kakashi got very handsy in the end, however, I hope if I make their relationship not purely sexual the plot will be better progressed.

\---

 

Jun frowned, fixing her jacket before moving to follow Kakashi. Her eyes glanced him over, hesitating to speak. What was with this man and touching her? 

   
\--  
The four ninja left the training grounds together, the only talking between the bickering Sakura and Naruto. Jun kept quiet, observing Kakashi and the other two. Her mind was racing as she thought over her decisions. Perhaps, being more platonic with Kakashi over this mission would do her good. What if they run into the Akatsuki, and one of the rogue spills her relationship with them? That would not do.

Kakashi left them in silence, his book back in his hand. Sakura wearily left for home to help her mother. Naruto grinned at Jun, his hands relaxing behind his head. "So, want to hang out a bit or uh..."

"Hey Naruto, Jun!" Came an excited yell from ahead of them. Akamaru bounding towards Jun, almost knocking her over. She chuckled, rubbing his head softly.

"Hey Kiba..." Groaned Naruto, watching him follow his dog to them. "Whatcha up to?" He asked, frowning as he saw the look in Kiba's eyes as he looked at Jun.

Jun smiled sweetly at Kiba as he spoke, "We were gonna go to the waterfall, you guys want to come?" He asked, looking down at Jun. She smiled, nodding a bit, "Sure, I have to go to my apartment first. I think I remember where it is, I will meet you guys there later?" She asked, walking past Kiba without waiting for a response.

Naruto glared at Kiba as he saw his eyes follow Jun's hips as she walked towards her apartment building. "Watch it Kiba." He practically growled, standing up straight.

"What are you going on about?" Kiba asked Naruto, finally turning his gaze towards the blond. After a moment, he smirked, "You like Jun, don't you?" He asked, stepping closer.

"I uh... no I don't. I just don't want you hurting her, believe it!" Naruto yelled out, pointing at Kiba. "Stay away from her, got it?" He exclaimed, turning to head towards his apartment.

Kiba rolled his eyes, turning towards the waterfall and began to walk with Akamaru. He murmured to the dog, "He definitely likes her. Like Naruto could ever stand a chance."

\--

Jun's face returned to its expressionless façade as she entered her building. Unlocking the door to her home she groaned, quickly locking the door behind her as she stepped inside before falling on her back on the bed.

"I need to pray before I go. I am not used to having to fake these emotions for so long..." She sighed, closing her eyes as she relaxed. Jun laid there for a while, her eyes shut. She was aware that someone was looking in her window, but she didn't look. Knowing it was probably Kakashi.

Jun laid there until the intruder left, slowly standing up and moving to her bathroom to change. She would need a swimsuit for the waterfall more than likely, luckily she had one. Jun changed into her navy blue one-piece suit, it was plain and if it wasn't for her body structure it would have looked appropriate.

With another sigh, she tugged on her skirt and fishnet top, then her cloak before heading out the door. She kept her face in its icy expression as she walked down the stairs and out of her building. Retracing her young mind, she walked towards the edge of the forest, glancing around a bit before walking towards the direction of the stream.

She soon heard talking and laughter, recognizing most of the nin who had watched her spar this morning. Jun quickly changed her expression to one of joy, heading towards her new comrades. "Hey guys!" She grinned, standing a few feet from the group. The girls, excluding Hinata, were in the water lazing about, Choji sat with Shikamaru and Shino on shore as he ate. The rest were swimming or lazing about the water. Most turned to look as she spoke, grinning at her and yelling a chorus, "Hello!"

Jun sat down next to Shino, leaning against a tree. She saw Kiba's eyes on her as she sat down, being careful to close her legs. Kiba smirked a bit, turning away back to Neji who looked grumpy as he sat on the edge.

Jun looked at the men she sat with, Shikamaru's eyes were shut, Choji was eating, and Shino looked silently at her. "Hey." She spoke softly to him, softening her expression.

"Hello Jun." He murmured back, looking at her from behind his goggles. "You're quiet, Shino. I like you already." She mused, watching him closely. "Meaning, you only speak importance, no rambling nonsense." She watched him nod a bit before responding. "Are you going to swim?" He asked her.

"You're quiet, Shino. I like you already." She mused, watching him closely. "Meaning, you only speak importance, no rambling nonsense." She watched him nod a bit before responding.

"Are you going to swim?" He asked her.

She nodded a bit, looking down at her cloak. "I will soon, wanted to get to know you a bit better."

"I uh..." Jun looked up, seeing Hinata in her cute bathing suit looking down at her. "Hey Hinata." Jun smiled, glancing her over. Hinata slowly sat down, struggling to respond. "Jun, c-can you b-braid?" She managed to ask. Jun nodded, smiling at the cute girl. "Would you like me to braid your hair?" She asked her, moving to sit on her knees. Hinata nodded, "Whatever you can do." She murmured looking at the ground.

Jun smiled, "Well, turn around sweetheart." She murmured back, waiting for Hinata to turn around and sit in front of her. Jun dropped her cloak behind her, letting a blush rise to her cheeks. She could feel Shino and Choji's eyes on her. She began to braid Hinata's long hair in a fishtail braid.

Shikamaru groaned as Choji tapped him, "What do you want, I am sleeping..." Choji poked him again, "What!" Shikamaru groaned sitting up, but stopped when he saw what Choji wanted to show him. "Troublesome woman..." He murmured softly. The lazy ninja couldn't help but to cock his head to the side and watch her.

Shino surveyed the two kunoichi, his eyes glancing over Jun's form. 'There is something about her...' he thought to himself. 'I don't trust it.' He looked away seeing a few from the water were watching her as well. He needed to talk to someone about this, someone who wasn't involved in staring at her.

Jun soon finished, sitting up on her knees a bit as she teasingly kisses Hinata's head. "All done." Hinata's face turned bright red, eyes wide as saucers. She barely got a thank you out before moving quickly into the water.

Jun waited a moment, moving her hair into a high bun before moving into the water herself. She leaned against the side, smiling as she leaned back and closed her eyes.


	8. Mistrusting

Jun could feel eyes on her as she leaned against the side of the waterfall's pool. She slowly opened her eyes, glancing around her surroundings. Over where her clothes lay she saw Neji, Shino, Shikamaru, and Choji murmuring and glancing at her. She shrugged, sitting up as she fell into the water. She began to swim towards the towards the other girls.

Ino and Sakura were muttering and arguing by the waterfall, Hinata and Tenten with them. Sakura responded to Ino softly, "I don't trust her. She is hiding something. What's Jun mean? What did she really do before coming here?"

Hinata forced herself to speak up, "I don't think that's right to think of new friends."   
Tenten quickly added, "A person's name doesn't give a representation of their actual self."

Ino glared at Tenten, "I hate agreeing with billboard brow, but there is something off about her and it is not just her distraction technique."

Sakura continued, "I'll watch her during our mission tomorrow. I want to trust her because of Lady Tsunade, but I just have a bad feeling. She said she ran into some Akatsuki on the way here, she defended herself from two by herself. That is fishy, I mean, not even Lee is able to do that."

"Hey guys." Jun spoke as she swam up to them, smiling a closed eye smile.

They stared at her for a few moments, Ino and Sakura stopping their bickering as they glared at her. Tenten was the first to speak, "Hey Jun...whatsup?" She asked.

Jun gave her another small smile, "Nothing much, I just wanted to get to know you guys better." A soft and innocent giggle leaving her lips.

Sakura grunted, looking away. "Like what?"

Jun frowned for a moment, "Hmm. What do you guys like to do outside of missions and training? What is there to do here nowadays?"

\--

Shino looked at Shikamaru, "I don't know." murmurs Shino. Shikamaru groaned softly, "I just think you like her, I mean I think most of us are attracted to her looks. Her looks and skills are comparable, but she seems too troublesome. Who wants a girl everyone wants; I want an average girl."

Choji responded, crumpling up his empty chip bag. "She's really pretty though, she's not a stick like Ino or Sakura." He grinned, practically in his own little world. Shikamaru held back from smacking his best friend upside the head.

Kiba and Lee soon filed in, sitting with the rest of the guys. Kiba smirked a bit, "Talking about Jun?" 

Lee grinned, "She is very youthful, though Gai-sensei told me to stay away from her." He frowned as he glanced where the girls were.

Shikamaru frowned still, "So the sensei are also interested in Jun. Interesting." 

Kiba frowned, "What's wrong stick in the mud? Is she too troublesome for you?"

Neji glared at Kiba, "There is something off with her, her Chakra is very high and during her battle with Asuma a different chakra seemed to work within her."

Shikamaru looked up, "Why didn't you mention that sooner?"

Neji murmured, "Everyone else seemed too enthralled with her appearance."

"Hey guys!" Yelled Naruto as he ran up the group.

"Pipe down, and sit." Shikamaru warned, moving over a bit. Naruto sat down, "What's going on?"

Shino looked at Naruto, "Did you notice anything strange about Jun well you guys were training?"

Naruto frowned, a blush coming to his cheeks as he thought about what happened at her apartment. He began thinking hard about after eating as a vein appeared on his temple. "Uhhh...oh! Before training she said that she ran into two Akatsuki members on the way here and drove them off by herself. But, Kakashi-sensei had Sakura and I train away from them. She had to the do the stupid bell thing."

Shikamaru frowned still, nodding at he noted the blush. "Anything after training?"

Naruto frowned, "No, she was quiet and looked flustered."

"I bet the old pervert got his hands on her." Kiba chuckled, thinking about her. "Anything else, Naruto? Your blush says there is."

Naruto shook his head, staring at the ground.   
Neji looked up at Naruto, "Tell us. Now." He spoke a bit forcefully.

Naruto groaned a bit, "She came onto me when she and I went to her apartment for a new cloak. She kept bending in front of me, her ass out of that skirt and she got me against a wall and kissed me."  
Their eyes widened, looking at Naruto.

"What did she say?" Asked Choji, cocking his head to the side.

"That if I want something, to take it. Don't wait around. She said that when she was pressing me into the wall. But she also told me to not tell Sakura, she didn't want to be thought of as easy. I asked if she teased everyone and she told me mainly the cute ones, or the ones she thinks will be fun."

They continued to stare at her, Kiba and Choji especially. 

Kiba glared at Naruto, "She basically welcomed you to fuck her then." Jealousy obvious.

Naruto looked at the ground, crossing his arms. "Yeah, I guess so."

Shikamaru frowned as he looked off at the girls across the pool, it looked like Ino and Sakura were ganging up on Jun a bit.

He looked back at his group, "Naruto, watch Jun on your trip tomorrow. Though, I bet she's going to try to lay with either you or Kakashi."

Kiba smiled a bit, "Maybe with Sakura... you never know."

Shikamaru, Shino and Neji glared at Kiba. 

Shikamaru spoke again, "This is such a drag, but we all need to be on guard. Something is off about her. Lee, can you talk to you Gai and see if he knows anything about Jun from before she left the village?"

Lee nodded, thinking thoughtfully. "I will do so!"

Naruto sat on his knees, "If she comes onto any of us or reveals anything to any of us, we pass it on. Right?" 

"Right." Responded Shikamaru. "Now, I am going to talk a nap. Be troublesome somewhere else."


	9. Gaining Intel

Naruto sat on his knees, "If she comes onto any of us or reveals anything to any of us, we pass it on. Right?" 

"Right." Responded Shikamaru. "Now, I am going to talk a nap. Be troublesome somewhere else."

\------

Jun had a playful pout on her lips, keeping next to Hinata and Tenten. Sakura and Ino were being rude to her, not that she did anything yet to deserve it. Jun followed Tenten and Hinata to the shore soon after, deciding to lay on the soft grass. Hinata sat next to Naruto, making Jun cock her head to the side a bit. Her mannerisms, she likes the blond. 'Hmm...' she thought, 'To continue to mess with Naruto or to not. Probably will.' Tenten laid down next to her teammate Neji, closing her eyes as she laid down.

Jun looked around, smiling a bit as she laid between Shikamaru and Shino. She copied Shikamaru's position of hands behind the head.

Shikamaru glanced at her, then at Shino before shutting his eyes again. He hesitated, deciding to take his time with this. He needed to do some research on her, perhaps Asuma or his dad would know.

Jun relaxed peacefully, soon falling asleep to the chatter around her.

\---

Jun awoke to Naruto shaking her softly, "Hey, Jun. Everyone left." 

Her eyes opened, seeing it was dark out and everyone but Shikamaru had left. She quickly sat up, "Oh! Thank you, Naruto-chan, is he awake?" 

"Yeah, he's gonna get an earful from his mom for being home so late." He laughed loudly.

Jun slowly stood up, letting out a girlish giggle. She pulled on her shirt and skirt, then her cloak before looking at Shikamaru. "Come on, lazy bones." She giggled, bending over him a bit.

Shikamaru looked up at her, frowning still. "What a drag..." He glanced her over before moving to sit up. He slowly stood up, moving his hands into his pockets. "Let's go then..." He mutters, turning and heading towards the village. Jun and Naruto follow close behind. 

Shikamaru watched her as they walked, taking in anything he could but she had her cloak on now which blocked his view.

Jun glanced Shikamaru over, reaching up to fix her bun into a ponytail. They broke off in town to go to their respective homes. 

Jun walked into her complex in silence, the smile falling from her face. She fell into her bed soon as she walked into the door, hastily kicking off her shoes, then her cloak and the rest of her clothing. Sliding into the sheets as her eyes tiredly close. Tomorrow is her mission, and that means more intel and learning about this team of hers. 

Hopefully, Lady Tsunade will be proud of her. Jun only wished she could feel the joy of receiving it.

\--

Shikamaru slowly walked home, dreading whatever his Mother was going to say to him. 

Soon as he opened the door he heard it, "Shikamaru Nara where the hell were you?!" 

He cringed, looking up at her. "I was gathering intel, calm down woman." He grumbled, "Where is Dad? I need to talk to him."

She glared at him, her hands on her hips. "Backyard, training." Before turning and walking out of the room in a huff.

Shikamaru groaned, "Troublesome woman." Before turning and heading towards the back of the house. He opened the back door, looking outside. "Hey Dad." He spoke a bit loudly, moving outside and shutting the door behind him. He saw his father throwing kunai at targets.

"What is it Shikamaru?" Shikaku responded, glancing at him.

Shikamaru looked at him, hands shoved in his pockets as he slouched. "Eight years ago, do you remember a child by the name of Jun? Black hair and pale, left to train with Lady Tsunade?"

Shikaku turned looking back at him, slowly standing up straight. "What do you know about her?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"I know that she came back to the village yesterday, and I am gaining intel on her."

Shikaku nodded, thinking as he moved to sit on the back porch. "Mission, or by your own accord?"

"Own accord, she is hiding something and I do not trust her." 

"Reasoning?" His father asked, watching Shikamaru sit down by the shogi board.

"It is a gut feeling, and Neji said during her spar with Asuma today she emitted a different type of chakra than her usual. Her distraction technique is off enough. You remember how Ino used to have her 'beauty' as a backup plan? Jun successfully uses her looks to her advantage. Her voice can even catch you off guard, her face is more than enough to distract during a battle. However, her body is worse than Naruto's Sexy Jutsu."

Shikaku's eyes widened a bit as he sat on the other side of the board. "That is different from when she was at the academy." He nodded, setting his hands in his lap. "I know of her, had to help handle her a few times. You are speaking of Jun the Black Frenzy of the Leaf."

\--

Jun awoke the next morning with a soft yawn. Slowly she stood up and moved to her bathroom, glancing at her naked self in the mirror. Her hand in between her large breasts as she hesitated. Her hand where her heart ached in a beating sensation. She tried to shake it off, moving into the shower and closing her eyes. 

After a long steamy shower, Jun left her bathroom wearing a robe. Her stomach grumbled, making her frown. She had yet to go shopping for food, eating would have to wait until later then. Closing her fridge she heard a knock on her door. 

Hesitating she opened it, looking around but saw no one around except for one purple Wolfsbane laying in front of her door.


	10. Research

Jun slowly bent down to pick up the flower, Wolfbane did not grow in this region where could have someone gotten this. 

Her eyes widen a moment as she thought, "Fucking shit." She murmured, laying the flower on her bedside table.

She sat down again, burying her face in her hands as she concentrated. Why would he follow her here, was he going to ambush her? This meant she couldn't let her guard down, not even for a moment.

Lifting her head, she heard her window slide open, Kakashi sliding into her room.

Forcing her normal façade of a smile onto her face she spoke, "Doors exist, you know?"

Kakashi looked at her, his cheeks dusted pink under his mask seeing she was in a robe. "I was hoping to take you eat with me." He said simply.

Jun looked at him for a moment, hesitating before nodding. "Alright, let me dress and pack my things for the mission."

He nodded, sitting on her bed without a second thought.

Jun decided to not tease him, not being in the mood for it herself. Besides if he was watching her, seeing her fuck someone would push him too far. She grabbed her ninja outfit, heading into the bathroom to dress.

Kakashi stood as soon as she left the room, looking at the Wolfbane on her table. Why would she have it?

He glanced around, looking through her drawers and behind her pillows. Opening her closet, he found clothing, lingerie, a few sex toys, and a notebook. If she did not grab the notebook before they left for the mission, he would have to grab it himself.

Perhaps he should mess with her mind again before they leave, making her flustered would distract her some. She was 19 and barely a student of his so there was no harm in it. She was a very attractive girl, after all, the kind represented in his books. She reminded him of the main girl in the third book, he thought as he sat back on her bed just as the bathroom door reopened.

June wore her usual outfit, no cloak yet. She slid her shoes on before moving to pack her needed items for the mission. She slowly stopped as she felt Kakashi behind her. "May I help you?" She asks, his hands moving to her hips and waist, his covered mouth and nose nuzzling her neck.

\--

Skikaku looked up at the moon as he thought back.

"She was found naked and covered in ash and soot on the doorstep of the Hokage's building when she was four years old. There was no record of this child, only a letter left with her. 'Take care of this power.' No name, only those five words. There were scars and burns on her body, nothing life threatening. The Fourth Hokage took her in, having tests done on her frequently to find anything abnormal. They wanted to know if she was one of Orochimaru's experiments, but they couldn't trace anything on her. She slept most the time and could not speak yet."

Shikaku looked thoughtful as he spoke, "It was as though she had been restrained to a crib in a diaper without interaction for her whole life and from how thin she was, whoever had her barely fed the child. Hokage and his wife took care of the child, as they did not have a child of their own yet. After his death, she was moved into the care of the Third Hokage who by age seven put her into the academy and she graduated at age eleven. Jun was not normal as she began to speak and become independent. This was learned when she turned 5 years old, the Hokage had told her not to play with Kunai." He frowned, looking at the ground.

Shikamaru looked up at his father, "What happened?" He asked, putting the new information into categories in his mind.

"It was the first time she had been scolded from him, from what was told Jun began to smoke from her skin and when Lord Hokage tried to touch her black flames covered her skin. She burned him."

"I have never heard of chakra turning into flames without consent and hand signs," Shikamaru commented, looking at the ground as he thought. This could not be a demon like Gaara's was, what could it be.

Shikaku continued solemnly, "That is when it began to go downhill, anytime she was scolded or was shown too much of any affection she would burst into flames as black as a starless night sky. She was put into the academy to be watched and trained to used her chakra more effectively but she continued to burn others with her flames. She was sent with Lady Tsunade after graduation to learn to heal and so her emotions could be learned to be contained. She rarely showed emotion, and I don't think I ever saw her smile."

Shikamaru nodded slowly, "Could this be a clan trait?"

"We could not find knowledge of any clan with this type of power, unfortunately. Try not to spread this information around too much, my bet is that Lady Hokage wants to give her a new life, and that would be very hard with others terrified."

Shikamaru nodded and closed his eyes as he thought, his hands moving into their signature position. He barely heard his dad leave to go back inside.


	11. Forgotten Composure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be smut in this chapter, maybe a full out lemon, I am only half way through this chapter as I am writing this. 'Safe words' such as 'bits', 'woman hood', 'member', etc. will not be used as I personally hate them. Certain kinks such as bondage may be used, still debating on how nasty to make these scenes. I have not written smut in a long time, hope this is good.  
> Remember early scenes such as these have been edited to not be as sexual as to add on later and make their relationship meaningful.
> 
> Please enjoy!

Jun wore her usual outfit, no cloak yet. She slid her shoes on before moving to pack her needed items for the mission. She slowly stopped as she felt Kakashi behind her. "May I help you?" She asks, his hands moving to her hips and waist, his covered mouth and nose nuzzling her neck.

\--

Jun's body stiffened as she felt his body against hers, "Kakashi-sensei?" she let herself sound helpless. His hands tightened on her waist, "You obey your elders, correct?" He murmured into her ears. She nodded softly, hesitant as she looked up at him. "Wh-What do you want, sensei?"

He grips her a bit harder, hoping to leave light bruises on her pale skin. "You will be sleeping in a tent with me tonight, and I know you wont mind." He softly kissed her neck through his mask. His hands giving one last rough squeeze before sliding his hands up to her rather large breasts.

(Next part is updated from the original, because I suddenly thought back to it and cringed so hard I died.)

Jun whimpered softly, closing her eyes as she relaxed again him. "Mmmmm, but what do you want from me sensei?" She asked again, holding back a gasp as he softly groped her breasts.

"Be an obedient little one and crawl onto your bed." She could hear the smirk in his voice, making her shiver softly. That nickname was one that always got her, but she didn't move, wanting to test him to see what he was up to. She honestly didn't believe that he was looking for just a fuck. The Copy-cat Ninja must have a motive with the reputation he upholds.

His hand suddenly moved to grip her ass roughly, "Now!" He barks suddenly, pushing her towards her bed.

Jun squeaked, jumping a bit as she made her way to her bed. She sat in the middle of her bed, looking at Kakashi with forced innocent eyes. She watched him slowly walk towards her, moving onto the bed. Her mind wondered slightly again, it had been awhile since she had sex, if only she had prayed before this then this act could have been used as prayer and sacrifice.

"I look forward to learning about you, Jun." He moved to hover over her, moving her down until she was laying on the bed and he sat between her legs. One hand on her thigh, the other moving to undo the buttons of her shirt. Kakashi gripped her thigh softly, observing her.

Jun wiggled slightly, biting her lip at the growing feeling between her legs.   
He reminded her of the one watching her, the brute was like this on his good days. He was demanding as always, but soft with her at the same time.

Her mind was brought back to her current situation as her top was completely unbuttoned and the cold air hit her breasts. Her nipples hardened instantly at the colder air, the rings pierced in both nipples shining in the bright light of the room.

Kakashi smiled a bit, "You like your piercings, don't you? All of them in your ears, then these? Do you have anymore?" His large rough hands sliding over her soft skin to her large breasts. His thumbs began to rub over the nipples, a smirk forming on his lips as he heard her soft mewls of pleasure.

Softly he pinched both nipples, tugging them a bit as her eyes closed.   
Her hands moving to grip his forearms as she wiggled and pressed herself into him.

Kakashi smiled, pulling his mask down as he nuzzled his bare lips against hers before slowly kissing down to her neck then further down towards her chest. He took a hard nipple in his mouth, sucking and softly biting it as he got used to the feeling of the piercings with it.

His other hand sliding down her side to move down towards her skirt, moving to kiss his way down her body till he was at her stomach. He frowned, hearing her stomach growl. He would have to take her to eat after this, just a few more minutes.

He softly dragged his teeth down her skin to the fishnet, pushing the skirt up and pulling the fishnet down. His mouth went back to hers, biting her bottom lip to gain entrance to her mouth.

Jun moaned softly, pressing herself up into him. Her panties had to be wet by now, her toes curling as his fingers moved to softly rub through her panties. She kisses him back heavily, breaking his command and moving her arms around his neck tightly. Her hands grip his hair, running her fingers through it. Soft moans leaving her as he moves her panties to the side. She gasps, feeling his finger slide along her folds, past her hole up to her swollen clit. She could feel him stop as he felt the metal bar pierced through her clit.

Suddenly she felt him smirk against her lips, softly and slowly rubbing around the clit, moving to flick it slowly when he felt her jolt against him with a louder moan at the new movement.

Jun pressed herself into him, moaning a bit louder. "Kakashi please..."

He suddenly smacks her clit softly, "Sensei..." He corrects her, murmuring in her ear.

"Sensei," She murmured softly, feeling him slowly speed up his flicking motion over her oversensitive clit.

"Fuck!" Jun gasped, pressing up into him as his other hand tugged and twisted her pierced nipple.

Kakashi stood up suddenly, smirking a bit. "Come on fix yourself, we're going to go eat. If you behave maybe tonight I will rub that sore disobedient fat ass of yours." His eyes watching her eagerly. 'I'll keep her in place well I investigate further.'

\--

Twenty minutes later Jun and Kakashi were leaving the apartment building. Jun was blushing and looking anywhere but at Kakashi.

Kakashi smirked as he watched her reactions to him, hopefully she would answer his question later if she felt submissive under him. Besides, he missed the look of a woman moaning for him. If she had been a lover he would have drawn her a bath and lotion her ass after a spanking like that, but that was not something this child deserved.

What Kakashi saw as embarrassment was quite the opposite. Jun cuddled inside of her cloak, her eyes on the ground and her cheeks red behind the cloak's collar. She was frustrated, using every ounce of chakra and self-control she had to contain herself. The burn was strong inside of her, the fire was building stronger as the second passed. She needed to find a way to settle the hunger and frenzy growing with the burn of the flame in her core.

\--

Twenty minutes later Jun and Kakashi were leaving the apartment building. Jun was blushing and looking anywhere but at Kakashi.

Kakashi smirked as he watched her reactions to him, the embarrassment. He hoped she would answer his question later if she felt submissive under him. Besides, he missed the look of a woman moaning for him. If she had been a lover he would have drawn her a bath and lotion her ass after a spanking like that, but that was not something this child deserved.

What Kakashi saw as embarrassment was quite the opposite. Jun cuddled inside of her cloak, her eyes on the ground and her cheeks red behind the cloak's collar. She was frustrated, using every ounce of chakra and self-control she had to contain herself. The burn was strong inside of her, the fire was building stronger as the second passed. She needed to find a way to settle the hunger and frenzy growing with the burn of the flame in her core.


	12. Facade

What Kakashi saw as embarrassment was quite the opposite. Jun cuddled inside of her cloak, her eyes on the ground and her cheeks red behind the cloak's collar. She was frustrated, using every ounce of chakra and self-control she had to contain herself. The burn was strong inside of her, the fire was building stronger as the second passed. She needed to find a way to settle the hunger and frenzy growing with the burn of the flame in her core.

\--

Jun walked beside Kakashi, her hands folded in front of her as she began to pray in silence. She felt his gaze on her, but chose to ignore it. Whispers spread across her mind as she prayed for the heat within her core to leave, for the smoke to not come.

As they neared the bar Kakashi chose she bowed her head, releasing her hold on the elements around her she let her eyes open. Kakashi was staring at her, leading her towards the table. Sitting down across from him, she looked down at the table.

"What's with the long face?" Kakashi asked, chuckling.

"I am not used to being toyed with, I normally do the toying." She murmured in reply, not bothering to pull her façade to her face. She felt she had reason to look sad.

She didn't look up until after Kakashi ordered them dumplings, his eye on her.  
"Now," Kakashi looked down at her, thinking about their earlier ordeal. "You have two choices, tell me about your relation to the Akatsuki, or tell me about the real you. Not this smiling flirtation cover." Jun looked up at him, caught off guard.

"And if I refuse?" Jun asked, her face as cold and uncaring as an Uchiha's.   
Kakashi smiled still, resting his arms on the table. "You will tell me one now, and another tonight. I will abuse you further, I will move onto a more tied up approach." He chuckled, "Besides, I already know about your past. All I want to do is help you, Jun."

Jun frowned, crossing her arms as she looked at the table. She did not like this, she did not like this at all. Glancing around the room she nodded slightly, thanking the man who brought them their food before unzipping her cloak enough to eat her dumplings. She slowly ate one, looking down at the table still.

She glanced around again, leaning across the table to Kakashi. "I am being watched, the first one must wait." She sat back down, pretending she was fixing his silver hair. "Your second request is a bit more personal and complicated I suppose. I would rather talk about it in a more private setting." She took a bite of another dumpling, holding her drink. "What do you know or remember about me of when I was younger?"

Kakashi smiled through his mask at her, "The fire and smoke, your 'accidents'." She knew he meant when she had burnt the other students.

Jun nodded slightly, frowning now. "Those outbursts were due to my incapability to understand emotion. I remember in the academy I heard a few sensei talking and they said my 'psyche was broken'. I could not, and cannot handle large doses of emotion, it is too much." She looked up, seeing that he had finished his own food.

"I have been trying since before Tsunade left me to understand emotions and to figure out how to have meaningful relationships. I have yet to figure it out, I would love to love Tsunade as a sensei and a motherly figure. However, I can only be respectful that is all I am capable of doing." Jun shook her head, realizing she had gotten too ahead of herself for his question.

"I began my flirtatious cover when Lady Tsunade began to have me use my looks for the benefit. It is sad to say; however, the true run of this façade began because I was and still am subconscious and hateful of my body. I used the distraction technique under guidance only, I did not understand what anyone would see in my body and I still don't." She refused to look at him, "The shame and frustration at my own body when I worked myself to exhaustion to try and fix myself to be thinner would become too much for me to handle. I would have my melt downs, literally." She frowned feeling his eye staring at her.

"I continue this façade because I do not want to burst out, before I came here I think I almost was in love. But it was too much and I would burst so often I began to burn myself again like I did as a child. My cover has gotten stronger in the past two years, needing the ache of not being capable of love to cease. I pray to my gods for help, needing them to give me strength and to take the burn in my gut away." She finished her speech, slowly looking up at him. His eye was a bit wide, watching her as he thought.

Kakashi frowns as he watched the sad looking girl. She was so broken; it must have been the way she was treated before she dropped off at Hokage's door. The years of trying to bury emotions so she wouldn't burn others did not help either. Before she left she was treated as a threat, just as Naruto had been but without being able to show emotions to work them out...  
"I see." Is all he says, watching her still. "Thank you, now finish eating so we can meet the team. We are late." He spoke as he pulled his book out. Tonight he would need to talk to her again, who was following her was of his biggest concern as of now.


	13. Come Here

"I see." Is all he says, watching her still. "Thank you, now finish eating so we can meet the team. We are late." He spoke as he pulled his book out. Tonight, he would need to talk to her again, who was following her was of his biggest concern as of now.

\--

Jun walked behind Kakashi in silence, forcing her cheery façade to her face. She kept her hands at her sides, staring at the back of her Kakashi. She knew he would ask her about who was following her, her relationship with the Akatsuki, he wanted to know too much. She felt the fire building within her, making her stop walking. "Ka-Kakashi...I need a minute..." She whimpered, hand to her gut as she closed her eyes.

Kakashi stopped looking back at Jun, "Are you alright?" He asked, wrapping an arm around her middle. As she started to shake her head he jumped from her, the heat of her skin through the cloak burning him. She whimpered softly, looking up at him. He paused, glancing around, "Follow me." He said quickly, jumping up to the roof of a building.

Jun followed quickly, falling to her knees on the building. Her hands moved into their signature shape for praying before she bowed her head and began to pray.

Kakashi squatted in front of her, watching her closely. He listened to her mumble, only understand every few words.

"Mother Goddess...please forsaken me...your praise...Father God, I will sacrifice...sex...Blessed be." Her eyes fluttered, the smoked that had begun to extrude from her stopped.

He watched her eyes open, taking her hands into his. "Are you alright now?" He asked, voice full of concern. She nodded, eyes on the ground. "What do you sacrifice?" He asked her, curiously.

Jun blushed, looking away after hearing his question. She bit her lip, thinking for a moment before responding. "I can offer incense, food, water, and sake. However, sex is another aspect my religion celebrates. My God and Goddess would gladly take it." She bowed her head thinking. Kakashi chuckled, "Anytime you need to sacrifice, I am here." He stood up, offering her his hand.

She took it standing up, nodding before turning towards the gate to follow. They were quite late, oh well.

\--

"Where are Jun and Kakashi-sensei?!" Yelled Naruto, throwing his hands into the air. "I mean, it's been two hours since noon!"

Sakura groaned, crossing her arms. "I bet Jun seduced him or something."  
Naruto's cheeks burned, "H-Huh?"  
  
Sakura shook her head, "Somethings off about her, I can feel it, I-" She stopped, seeing Jun and Kakashi-sensei walking towards them.

Jun walked behind him, hands behind her back, cloak on again. Kakashi stopped in front of the two, "Sorry guys, got lost on the path of life." He said before walking towards the gate. "Let's get a move on."

He moved to walk in front of the group, leaving Jun to walk with the other two.  
She chose to walk by Naruto, not opening her mouth but keeping that joyful look in her eye.

Sakura eyed her suspiciously, deciding to ask a 'random question'. "So, Jun," Jun glanced at her, "Yes, what is it?"

"Did you say you read the books Kakashi-sensei does?" This caused a glance from Kakashi.

"Yes I do, Jiraiya-Danna does well in his writing." She responded, shrugging.

"Wait! You know Pervy-sage?!" Yelled Naruto, "Did you say Jiraiya-Danna?"

Jun nodded, "Master Jiraiya, Toad Sage, one of the legendary three Sannin. Yes, I have met him a few times. He trained me for a short period after Tsunade left me."

Kakashi looked back at her for a moment as they began to jump from tree to tree. "So I did recognize you from one of his books then."

Naruto and Sakura's eyes widened, but Jun continued. "Yes, he did use me as inspiration. Couldn't bring myself to read that one due to that fact."

With that they let it drop, Jun letting them come up with their own reasoning.

\--

They continued for a while, trying to make up for lost time. They stayed mostly silent, Kakashi in front, then Naruto and Sakura, and then Jun.   
They continued to move until nightfall, no village in sight.

Kakashi stopped, turning around. "We will set up camp here, we will get a hotel with the prince." He said before dropping to the ground. The rest quickly followed, building their tents. Jun began a fire since she would be staying with Kakashi tonight. The other two didn't seem to question, building their own small tents.

After eating, listening to Naruto make stupid comments and watching Sakura beat him they moved into their tents.

Kakashi took off his jacket, sitting in his spot with his eye on Jun.  
Jun slipped off her cloak, moving to lay down.

"Now Jun," He spoke, watching her still. "Who is following you?"

Jun looked up at him a cold expression her face, "I would rather not have to explain that. So please, drop it." He continued to look at her and she looked away.

Feeling his stare on her, she picked pieces out she could tell him. "A rogue I had a confrontation with more than likely, I don't know if he really is following me or not. However, it is not certain."

Kakashi hesitated, knowing he'd get it out of her willingly another time. "Alright, the Akatsuki then."

Jun shook her head, "Another topic I do not wish to discuss. The rogue following me would be one of that organization. I had a few passing conflicts with them, nothing more." She was glad for her natural poker face, not wanting to explain further.  She felt that pang in her chest again, the thought of him normally did this.

Fortunately, Kakashi nodded, seeming satisfied for now as he moved to lay down as well. "So, did you sleep with Jiraiya?"

Jun groaned, turning over to face away from him. "Ask him yourself, I'm sure he'd gladly give you the details." Closing her eyes she tried to sleep, but she felt Kakashi shift next to her.

"Jun, I am serious." Any humor in his voice was gone, it sent shivers down Jun's spine.  
"What are those passing conflicts with the Akatsuki? If this information means the difference between life and death for my team, for my village then it is crucial."

Jun didn't move for a moment, her mind racing as she picked parts of the truth she could tell him without too much distress.  
"Please keep this confidential, Kakashi." She slowly sat up as she spoke. "I had a slight relationship with one of the members, I broke it off and he is still more than likely extremely pissed at me."

\--

Kakashi sat silently for a minute, staring at her. His mind was going a million miles an hour. His questions went from the extreme to curiosity such as if she broke it off with him for being a murderous S-ranked criminal or because he was a messy eater. He watched her still, seeing her stare down at her lap. He could see pain her eyes, the first real emotion he's seen from this young woman since she returned. "Are you sure he is following you, and which one?" He asked, deciding to stay serious.

He watched her looked up at him, her beautiful blue eyes damp. He held back every instinct he held to hold her and to make her feel better. He watched her move her hands into her praying motion, still looking at him. "Hidan of Yugakure," She began, reaching into her bag near the edge of the tent. She pulled out her notebook, the one he saw in her closet before they left her apartment, opening it to show the flower that was left at her doorstep, "Someone left the Aconitum, or Wolf's Bane on my doorstep." She held it delicately in her hands, "The meaning of this flower is along the lines of, 'A foe is near'. This flower is also not common anywhere near the Leaf, the only place I know of where it grows is in Zetsu's garden, another Akatsuki member.'

He listened silently, knowing her emotions were building but he needed to know more. "Did you join the Akatsuki?" He asked quickly.

Jun's eyes widened a bit, looking up at him again. "Th-They wanted me too, Pein demanded that I joined. I refused, not wanting a bunch of men to tell me what to do. I lost in my battle between Deidara and Sasori-san. Pein was unphased by my looks and I wasn't able to leave. Hidan and I began talking in a yelling match over religions and we just ended up together.." She felt her heat increase quickly, "I couldn't control my emotions around him after awhile, the fire began to become too much for them to hold. I refused to fight for them, but I would be bait for Hidan and Kakazu-san at times. They wanted to use my powers to continue their quest, but I managed to leave one night when I set their hideout on fi-"

"We will continue this tomorrow night, pray." He stopped her, "Pray for the smoke to go away and then come here." He spoke nodding, watching her look at him in confusion. She slowly nodded, closing her eyes and began to pray.

\--

Jun opened her eyes, gasping as she felt Kakashi wrap his arms around her and pull her to him. She heard him hum softly, feeling herself relax slowly. Soon after Jun fell asleep with her face nuzzled into Kakashi's chest. 


	14. The Sand Village

The next morning, she woke up to Kakashi hovering over her, "Time to go." Is all he said before leaving the tent. Jun sighed, fixing her hair before sliding on her cloak.

She took down the tent for Kakashi before eating. Not too long after they began to run in the tree tops again, hoping to make it to the Land of the Waves with time to spare.

Jun kept quiet as she walked, keeping the cheery look in her eyes as they traveled quickly. She was focusing on sensing anyone near them, incase Hidan was following them. She felt nothing the whole way to the Land of the Waves.

By mid-day they made it to the Land of Waves, entering the respective village. Jun made sure to be behind everyone else, not wanting eyes on her now. Her chest was aching again.

She didn't much pay attention well they gathered the Prince they were to escort, listening to Kakashi silently.

"Jun, I want you stay with Akihiro at his side for the journey." He continued to give the others their duties for the prince and mission. "Naruto, you will stay with him tonight in the hotel as well, as to better protect hi- "

"Why me?! You just want to stay with Jun, don't you?!" Naruto interrupted, crossing his arms over his chest.

Kakashi half-way ignored the comment, "Jun is to stay with Sakura, unless Akihiro would rather a room by himself."

Jun continued to space out, listening only slightly as they walked. She looked up at Prince Akihiro as they walked, hearing him speak to her.

"So, what's with the whole cloak and collar thing?" His voice wasn't very low, he must have been around 16 or 17 years old.

Jun cocked her head to the side a bit, letting an innocent giggle leave her lips. "My name is Jun, sir. It is just how I dress, how I engage battle." She bowed her head. They continued this ease of conversation til it reached night fall.

"We're about to hit this next village, we will stay here for the night." Kakashi announced as they saw a village in the distance.

\--

An hour later Jun was sitting on her bed, listening to Sakura move around the room. Hearing her stop Jun looked up at her to find Sakura right behind her. Jun brought a smile to her lips, "Whatsup?"

Sakura glared at her, "I don't know what your plan is, but I don't trust you."

Jun's smiled turned sour, then left her face all together. Her cold, blank look coming to her take over her usual façade of emotions. "Sakura," Her voice mellow and cold. "I don't care what you think, you obviously know nothing about me. Before you assume, please ask questions. I would gladly answer." With that Jun undressed and slid into her own bed.

She didn't hear Sakura speak for a minute before hearing her move into her own bed. That made a wave a relief wash over Jun.

\--

Jun woke before Sakura the next morning, hearing a knock on the door. She slowly stood, pulling on her cloak before answering the door. "Yes?" She asked, a smile on her lips.

Kakashi stood at the door, "Wake up Sakura, we're going to head out soon."

She sighed, dropping the smile and nodding. She felt him pat her head before turning to leave.

Jun shut the door and walked to Sakura. Hovering over her for a moment, Jun decided to play nice this morning. She softly tapped Sakura til she woke up, "Time to go!" A cheery grin on her face, though dumping her out the window also crossed her mind.

\--

They left the village not long after, Jun standing in the back with Prince Akihiro. He was trying to strike up a conversation with her, but she just wasn't feeling it now. She could feel Naruto and Sakura glanced back at her, she flashed a smile and tried to conversate with the prince.

"Hey Jun," She looked up seeing Naruto walking backwards to look at her as he spoke. "Have you been to the Sand village?"

Jun thought for a moment, hesitating before shaking her head. "No, I have not been in the Sand Village." Technically she was not lying.

He nodded, glancing her over. "Kakashi-sensei are we spending the night in the Sand?" He asked as he turned back around.

Jun sighed in relief as he left her alone, ignoring the look Sakura was giving her. Akihiro was also looking at her, his head cocked to the side. "I since some hesitation, my dear." He murmured to her.

She sighed, glancing up at him. "Please leave it, sir.

By that evening they made it to the Village Hidden in the Sand, entering the gate in silence. They made their way up towards the Kazekage building, Naruto shouting some nonsense as they walked.

Entering the Kazekage's office Jun kept her head bowed, praying no one here had been the ones following her, Hidan and Kakazu the last time she went with them for bounty outside of the village.

She looked up hearing a gravely yet attractive voice speak.

\---

"Thank you for the help," Gaara spoke, eyes stopping as he looked at the nin the cloak, not recognizing them. "Temari please show Prince Akihiro to his hotel room." Once those two left Gaara glanced at the group again before moving to stand up and move around to the front of his desk.

"Who is he?" He asked simply, face vacant of an expression.

He watched the cloaked one lift his head stepping forward a bit and glancing at Kakashi.

Kakashi glanced back and spoke up, "This is Jun, she is a new recruit. She was the Hokage's students some odd years ago, and recently returned to the village."

Gaara stared at the now known female, "I aspect soon as you return home that her file to be sent to me." He spoke, glancing at Kankuro. "You have two hotel rooms, arrange yourself accordingly. Kankuro will show you to your rooms."

"Got it," Spoke up Kankuro, smirking a bit as he walked towards the door. He glanced at the group, eyes stopping on the cloaked nin before opening the door and lead them out of the building.

"So, anything new twerp?" Kankuro asked Naruto, glancing at him as he walked. Easily sending Naruto into a tangent about this and that.

Soon they were lead inside the hotel, "Room's 29 and 30 are yours."

Kankuro looked up quickly, hearing the sweetest voice he's ever heard speak.

\--

"Thank you, sir." Jun bowed her head, slowly looking up at him. His eyes were stuck on her, making her push a blush to her face.

Naruto wrapped an arm around her waist, "Let's go eat, I'm starving!"

She felt him grip her waist, a possessive action against Kankuro's eyes. She nuzzled into him slightly, relaxing. "I'd love too."

"Are you two together?" Kankuro asked, glancing at Kakashi and then at the two. Kakashi shook his head before Naruto spoke.

However, Sakura was the one who spoke up. "She's just a big flirt!" She smirked, crossing her arms over her chest.

Juno frowned, pulling away from Naruto. "She's just upset no guy will give her the time of day." She smirked, hearing Sakura growl.

Kankuro grinned, "Well then, you won't mind if I eat with then? My treat?"

"Sounds wonderful!" Jun giggled, walking towards him and letting him lead the way out of the hotel. She could hear the others following behind them. She followed him, trying to relax her mind. Her chest hurt and her stomach didn't feel well.


	15. The Puppet Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been awhile since I have looked at any of my stories, but as I was rereading my work I realized I hadn't finished what I had so far here.  
> \--

Kankuro grinned, "Well then, you won't mind if I eat with you guys then? My treat?"

"Sounds wonderful!" Jun giggled, walking towards him and letting him lead the way out of the hotel. She could hear the others following behind them. She followed him, trying to relax her mind. Her chest hurt and her stomach didn't feel well.

Soon they were sitting in a little ramen shop, Jun sitting between Naruto and Kankuro. Kakashi and Sakura sitting across. Small talk was made, Jun tried to not speak too often though she caught Kankuro staring at her before she unzipped her cloak a bit to eat.

She needed to clear her mind, maybe Kankuro was what she needed. Well they ate she let her foot touch his, her thigh touching him gently. Half way through eating, Kankuro had slipped his hand onto her thigh, gripping it softly through the cloak.

She smirked softly, leaning into him as she ate.

"I would love to show you the village miss Jun," He grinned, ignoring the looks he was receiving from Naruto and Sakura. Fuck, he wanted to see what was underneath that cloak.

Naruto and Sakura began arguing as normal, like siblings.

Soon as everyone was done eating Kankuro paid for their meals, grabbing Jun around the waist and leading her away from the group.

She let him lead her away, forcing a blush to her cheeks again. "What will you show me first?"

Kankuro grinned still, pulling her off and to the streets with him in the evening light. "Well if my bed isn't being too forward." He smirked, pulling her behind a building. "I'd gladly show you my Jutsu..." He murmured, lifting a hand.

Jun blushed, looking up at him still. "Huh?" She squeaked as she felt her hands behind held above her head with what must be chakra strings. "A puppet master I take it?" She grinned, cocking her head to the side.

She felt the chakra binds tighten for a moment before leading her arms around his neck.

"You know it babe." He spoke, pressing his lips to hers roughly. Soon as she kisses back he let the binds go, hands gripping her around the waist.

Leaning his forehead against after a few minutes he pants softly, "Can I please see what is under that cloak?" He nipped her bottom lip softly.

He felt her nod. Grinning, Kankuro brought his hand to the top of the cloak and slowly undid it til the last few. His eyes widened as he looked at her face in full view then her body.

"Oh Kami!" He groans, leaning back a bit. "What kind of beautifully sexy creature are you!" He almost whines before putting his hands on her bare waist and lifting her so her legs wrapped around him as he kissed her again.

Kankuro gripped her tightly, kissing down her neck. "What do you say, babe? My place?"

\--

Jun whimpered softly as he nipped her neck, "Y-Yes sir." Her hands gripped his jacket, pulling his back to hers. She didn't try to fight for dominance again, but let him have full control her mouth.

After a few more minutes of making out, Kankuro put her down and grabbed her hand. "Come on, before anyone sees us and reports me to Gaara."

Jun followed quickly, holding her cloak on with her other hand.

He leads her up into the Kazekage building, through it to the bedrooms. Soon as he got into his room he shut and locked the door. "Now, let's do this babe."

Jun fall back onto his bed, throwing her cloak off to the side. She felt Kankuro's strings of chakra attach to her wrists again, holding them to the bed. His free hand undoing his ninja outfit, tossing it aside.

His free hand then spread her legs, crawling up between them as his lips found hers again. "You're mine tonight."

(So. I really want graphic sex here. But I am just not in the mood to write it. I may write it and add it in later.)

Jun woke up the next morning to loud knocking, her eyes opening to remember she was not in her hotel room.

She whimpered softly, nuzzling into Kankuro's bare chest. He had one hand gripping her ass and the other playing with her hair.

"What is it?" He yelled at the door, not moving.

"You late for your meeting with your brother, sir." Responded a deep voice.

Jun felt Kankuro sit up, pulling her into his lab. "I'll be there soon." He answered.

She felt him nuzzle into her hair, "You know, my team is probably wondering where I am." She murmured, smile forming on her lips as she relaxed into his warm body.

He groaned and let her go, "Next time I'm in the leaf, go on a date with me?"

Jun turned to look at him as she dressed, eyes a bit wide. "I-I um, yes." She smiled, feeling her gut heat up. She wished at least one emotion was free from this emotional binding. "I would love that."


	16. His Bloody Sorrow

Half an hour later Jun was walking to the Sand village gate, cloak on and hair in place in a high bun.

"Where were you?!" Yelled Naruto, standing with the others. "Even Kakashi-sensei is here! Where did you go last night?"

Jun frowned, cocking her head to the side a moment. Jun's mind was distracted, there was something about puppet boy that caught her attention. She wanted to see him again and yet, she didn't.

"Training." She said simply, and walked past him and Sakura to Kakashi.

Kakashi nodded, and lead the way out of the village. "We'll stop in a few hours." They began their way across the sand.

\--

"Wait-" Kakashi spoke, holding a hand out as he stopped walking abruptly. "We're being followed," He says quickly, "Ready yourselves." His eye scanning the trees.

Jun glanced around before noticing the chakra not too far behind them. She recognized them, "Fuck. Kakashi, it's them." She could feel Naruto and Sakura's eyes on her in confusion.

Kakashi didn't move, "Are you sure?" He asked before turning to face them.

Jun nodded slowly, "I would recognize their chakra anywhere." She slid her arms into her cloak, gripping onto her sharp metal whip. Suddenly she heard his laugh, and them walking out from the trees behind them.

"Hey doll face!" He yelled, hand gripping his Scythe.

Jun slowly turned around with the rest of their group to face them, glaring at what she saw.

Hidan and Kakazu were standing a good 10 feet away from them. Kakazu looking pissed off as always. Hidan staring at her in what looked like hate.  
"You fucking bitch! You're coming with me you fucking whore!"

Kakazu glared at Hidan, "Watch your language, Hidan."

Hidan slammed the base of his scythe into the ground, "This bitch left me without a word or even breaking up with me! Setting the base on fire still doesn't count! I am allowed to be pissed!"

Jun felt their eyes on her, she reached up and unzipped her cloak to just above her chest. "You're a fucking piece of shit, you know that Hidan? Nice to see you though, Kakazu." She flashed a smile at them both. "How is Itachi doing?" She smirked, knowing this would piss Hidan off even more.

"What is going on!?" Yelled Naruto, throwing his arms up in the air as he stared at Jun.

"You're with the Jinchurihki now? I thought trained you better than that! My fucking fine ass working with them! She's my girl! Or at least she fucking was before her cheating pyromaniac ass set our last base on fire!" He explained, hand gripping his necklace. "Lord Jashin will make you pay for what you have done!" Hidan ran at Jun, scythe raised high.

Kakashi ran in front of her, raising a kunai and stopping the scythe. "Jun, you know how they battle. You're in charge of this." He yelled, pushing Hidan back hard.

Jun looked at Kakashi for a moment before nodding. "If Hidan gets your blood he will kill you. I have never seen Kakazu go full out, he is tough without full power. I have never seen anyone defeat him. They are both immortal. Chop off Hidan's limbs, his head if you can. Good Luck!" She yelled, jumping high in the air as she flipped over Kakashi to be in front again before running off towards Hidan.

"Wait, what?!" Yelled Naruto.

"What, sour you can't get pussy now?" Jun yelled at Hidan, swinging her sharp metal whip at him quickly.

He dodges, "No one fucking willing! You can only do so much with a fucking sacrifice!" Hidan swings at her, knocking her whip out of her hand.

\--

Naruto watched for a minute, "She dated that guy!?" He yelled, jumping up and back from their fight with Kakashi and Sakura.

"I knew something was wrong with her!" Sakura yelled, moving to the back. "That floosy!" She yelled in accomplishment.

"Sakura quiet!" Kakashi said sternly, mind calculating. "Alrigh-"

"I got it! Shadow clone Jutsu!" Yelled Naruto, running in front of them and creating clones as he ran at Hidan and Kakazu. "I got you Jun!"

Jun fell back onto her ass, "Naruto be fucking careful!" She yelled, throwing her cloak off as she jumped up and ran after Naruto.

"What, is he your fucking little boyfriend now babe? Bet his cock isn't as good as mine!" Hidan ran out with his demonic laughter, his scythe destroying each of Naruto's clones easily.

Jun swung her whip, wrapping it around the real Naruto's body and pulling him away from Hidan. "That is not a smart idea!" She swung out her whip again, hitting Hidan in the gut, causing the knife-like end to be stuck in his flesh.

As she was about to pull it out to whip it at him again when Hidan grabbed onto it. "Too late doll, you're fucking mine! Break my fucking heart I break your fucking back!" He laughed widely, pulling her to him and wrapping his arms tight around her. "I've been waiting for you for over a fucking year!"

Jun struggled against him, feeling the heat beginning to build within her gut. "Hidan you fucking piece of-!" She stopped, Hidan's lips forcing themselves onto her. His hand moving to her ass, "I got you babe, and I am never letting go! I can deal with your flames, baby!"

Jun tried to pull away from him, "No! No! I don't fucking love you get off me!" Smoke began to rise from her, disproving her statement. Her emotions for him were too strong for her curse to hold.

Hidan felt the fire start to build within her but continued to hold on, "I love you Jun, and I won't let you leave me because you're scared again." He murmured into her, gripping hard enough to leave bruises.

"The hell?! Yelled Naruto and Sakura, seeing Jun begin to smoke within Hidan's arms.

"Don't attack," Kakashi spoke, raising his hand.

"But they are setting her on fire!" Yelled Naruto, "Shadow clone Jutsu!" He yelled, disobeying as usual as he ran at Jun and Hidan.

"Naruto!" Yelled Sakura, but stayed with Kakashi. "What's going on, Kakashi-sensei? I don't see any fire."

Kakashi nodded, "It's coming from inside of her, it's her well, we are not sure still what it is. Curse, family mark? It activates when she feels strong emotion, and with Hidan she feels a lot of emotion. She left because she loved him." He said softly, eyes on Naruto.

Suddenly the clones stopped, a large mass of black fire emerging from Hidan's arms and pushing him away. The feminine mass of flames raged higher, killing most of Naruto's clones.

Hidan yelled at Kakazu, "Fucking help me old man!"  
Kakazu simply shrugged, "She is of no use to me, Hidan. She is no bounty, I will not touch her after the amount of people she's been with, and Leader-sama doesn't care if she is alive or dead when we take her back. Make simple work of it."

Hidan frowned still, "Take her blood, and end it." He spoke softly, looking at the black flames, at the woman he loved.


	17. Bursting at the Seams

Jun felt the firey heat of the flames consuming her, not noticing as she took out Naruto's clones. In this state, she could barely control anything about herself, she felt every emotion she'd ever concealed and the pain of the fire within herself as he pushed it's self-outwards.

\--

Hidan frowned still, "Take her blood, and end it." He spoke softly, looking at the black flames, at the woman he loved.

He rose to his feet, "Fucking sucks ass!" He yelled, swinging his scythe at the black flames. He had never contained her himself, Konan always did he for him.

He looked at her group, seeing the tailed beast and his pink haired girlfriend looking wide eyed and half way terrified. Kakashi looked solemn as ever, watching Jun like a Hawk.

"Kakazu, I will not swear at all our next mission if you help me contain her."

\--

Kakashi watched Jun, taking a deep breath. Water sometimes helped when she was younger, so did silence. An earth dome should help greatly, however he needed to get the two rogues out of the way first. He couldn't let them take Jun.

"Naruto and Sakura, we will talk about this later, but now we need to handle this. I need you two go get them out of the way, I will deal with Jun. Sakura, I might need you to heal her after this so be ready." He spoke quickly, barely glancing back at them as he watched Jun wither and send fire at Kakazu.

"Got it!" Both yelled shakily, running together towards their targets.  
Sakura yelling a quick reminder, "Don't let the shirtless one get your blood!" to Naruto.

Kakashi lifted his headband, watching Jun still. Her flames would shoot at him occasionally, and he'd easily dodge them. He glanced at Naruto and Sakura as they battled against the two, Sakura using her brute strength and Naruto using his shadow clones and rasengan.

He turned his attention back to Jun, beginning to do hand signs. "Earth Release: Earth Cube Prison!" He yelled, slamming his hands onto the ground. A medium sized dome encircled around Jun, enclosing her inside. He held his hands onto the edge of the dome, feeling it shake from her ramming against it and it heating up from her flames.

He looked up, seeing Sakura and Naruto still busy he groaned. Hopefully this would hold her when he let go. He created a smallish hole higher up on the dome before letting go. Taking a deep breath, he began hand symbols, jumping up into the air as he called out, "Water release," Water began to swirl around his right hand, "Tearing Torrent!" He finished, holding out his hand and sending the water into the hole he created for the dome.

Falling back down to his feet after finishing the Jutsu he grabbed back onto the dome, closing the hole and feeling it.

\--

Jun screamed in rage her body and flames rammed into the walls closing her in, nothing intelligible able to leave her mouth. She heard another yell, looking up see water begin flooded into the dome. She screamed, grabbing onto nothing as the water soaked her. The flames tried to burn hotter and higher, starting to burn her skin the process. But the powerful current killed the flames, causing her fall onto her back. Black consuming her vision.

\--

Jun's eyes began to open, her head was pounding. She heard hushed voices, and the warmth of someone healing her on her abdamon. She winced, trying to sit up. She was stopped, and gently asserted to lay back down.

Sakura's voice was quiet as she spoke, "You cannot get up yet, alright?" Her voice actually sounded sweet for once.

Jun didn't respond, moving in and out of consciousness occasional. She wasn't able to make out anything the voices were saying nearby.

Finally she awake infront of a normal fire, her head on someone's lap. Her eyes slowly opened again, seeing Kakashi's gray hair above her.

She watched him lean down and kiss her forehead, before smiling and leaning back against a tree.

"What happened?" She asked, wincing as she tried to sit up.

She felt him help her sit up, but pulled her into her lap. "I subdued you, Naruto and Sakura fought off your ex and Kakazu, Sakura healed you. We have been resting here for a few hours."

Jun frowned, looking up at him before nuzzling into his chest as her hollow feeling resumed. "Can I not be asked any questions until we get back?"

She heard Kakashi chuckle, then felt him shrug, "You know those two."

"Tell Sakura thank you for me, alright?"

"Thank her yourself." Came a voice from nearby. Sakura and Naruto sat down around the fire with Jun and Kakashi.

Jun hesitated at she looked up at them, not bothering to put on her façade for them now that they knew about the fire. "Kakashi, you explain, please?"


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a while since I have written anything, in all honestly.  
> I am going to watch some Naruto to try and gain some inspiration.  
> I would try to write something new with a different fandom, but nothing comes to mind besides Undertale and Rick and Morty.

"Tell Sakura thank you for me, alright?"

"Thank her yourself." Came a voice from nearby. Sakura and Naruto sat down around the fire with Jun and Kakashi.

Jun hesitated at she looked up at them, not bothering to put on her façade for them now that they knew about the fire. "Kakashi, you explain, please?"

\--

Half an hour later Kakashi had finished, his eyes on the sleeping girl in his lap.

"That's all I know personally without her input." He said softly, looking up at the two sitting across from him.

Sakura seemed to almost have tears in her eyes, "I didn't realize any of that, she puts on her show so well. Then her whole relationship with the Satanist?"

Naruto murmured softly, "Didn't he yell something about her cheating?"

Sakura shook her head, "That's her business. When we get back to the village I need to talk to Ino, we were bad mouthing her and I need to correct that. I still have an odd feeling about her, though. You can tell the holes in the story Kakashi-sensei. I think it's true to a point, but after that she's trying to not get too close with anyone."

Naruto looked up, "I'm going to protect her from them, and I need to talk to the rest of the guys. We all felt the oddness about her, and I need to fill them in."

Sakura looked up at him, "Not enough to make them untrusting of her, but enough to fill in come blanks."

Naruto nodded, glancing at Kakashi-sensei. "You know, maybe we can help her with the emotions. Guide her in the right direction."

Kakashi barely nodded, "Get some rest, we leave at dawn."

\--

Jun clinged onto Sakura's back, who volunteered, as they walked. Jun was struggling to walked a few yards without collapsing and they wanted to get her back to the village to fill in Lady Tsunade and to have her take a look at Jun.

Jun nuzzled into Sakura's hair, almost smiling. Once she murmured that she liked Sakura's shampoo, earning her what she figured was a grin.

Jun barely noticed as they entered the village that afternoon, not hearing her new comrades being told by Kakashi that she was fine. It wasn't until she was sat in one of the chairs of Tsunade's office that she noticed anything.

Jun let Kakashi talk, explaining what had happened and briefly about her and Hidan's relationship. She could feel Tsunade's frown in her direction, her eyes still closed to relax. A few minutes later she felt Tsunade opening her cloak and setting her hand on her stomach as she started using her chakra to feel around and heal her. 

"You've always had a liking for bad boys, didn't you Jun?" She heard Tsunade say.

Jun opened her eyes, seeing Tsunade looking her stomach as she worked. Jun shifted her eyes and saw the only one left in the room with them was Kakashi.

Jun listened to Kakashi and Tsunade talk to one another, lowering her head as she listened.

Tsunade looked at Jun after a while, a deep frown on her lips. "We must tell the Jounin about the Akatsuki part, Jun. I will not kick you out, and we must protect our village."

Lady Tsunade looked over at Naruto and Sakura, "There will be a meeting tonight here find your fellow Chunin, let them know at sunset to be here. Now go."

\--

Sakura and Naruto chatted in low voices as they walked through the village, glancing around them. They left together to the Ramen shop, sitting down together as they discussed what to do. Naruto showing his mature side in this situation.

They looked up from their bowls when they heard Shikamaru call them.

"Hey guys, training grounds One." Shikamaru told them before walking off to find the others.

Not long later majority of the group from the waterfall, excluding Tenten and Rock Lee, were at the training ground. Each was looking at one another, then to Shikamaru, Naruto and Sakura.

"Well, did you figure out anything or not?" Ino asked, crossing her arms over her chest. "And where is the little freak?"

"Don't call her that, Ino!" Sakura quickly spoke up. "She isn't a freak, she just has a difficult past. But that isn't of any of our concern."

Shikamaru glanced at her, "We'll have to confer with what we know after this. Look guys," He looked back at everyone else. "I talked to my dad, and I agree Sakura on this one if she decides to tell any of us then it is her decision. However, did you two find out anything not about that delicate subject on your mission?"

Naruto almost jumped, "Yeah! Grandma Tsunade is going to be putting out this message to the shinobi anyway tonight at the meeting! She is being followed by this guy from Akatsuki!"

"What do you mean sh-!" Ino started to interrupt, eyes widening as she looked behind Sakura, Naruto and Shikamaru.

"I should have figured none of you trusted me." Came an innocent, yet emotionless voice from behind them.

The group turned around to find Jun standing behind them, her cloak closed to just below her face. "It's fine, I wouldn't have trusted me either." Her face was vacant of expression, causing her to look like a porcelain doll.

The group stared at her, but her gaze didn't falter. She could feel their judgment, but frankly she did not give two shits. She couldn't give two shits, it wasn't possible.

"I am not able to experience emotion, I just do well at faking it. None of you need to know about my past, besides it shaped me into who I am today. I don't know my family or clan, only distant memories. Now, about my ex. Hidan of the Akatsuki and I ended bitterly, and his fucking half-witted of a mind is going to do whatever it takes to own me whether I am back in his arms or dead at his feet. I wouldn't ask any of you to help, and if Tsunade asked I would leave this village. However, she refuses for me to leave."

Shikamaru watched her carefully, glancing back at the group quickly. The few guys who were head over heels for her seemed serious now, even Choji.

Jun looked at the faces watching her, some were surprised, some were serious, others looked confused. "Questions?"


	19. Secrets Among us

"I should have figured none of you trusted me." Came an innocent, yet emotionless voice from behind them.

The group turned around to find Jun standing behind them, her cloak closed to just below her face. "It's fine, I wouldn't have trusted me either." Her face was vacant of expression, causing her to look like a porcelain doll.

The group stared at her, but her gaze didn't falter. She could feel their judgment, but frankly she did not give two shits. She couldn't give two shits, it wasn't possible.

"I am not able to experience emotion, I just do well at faking it. None of you need to know about my past, besides it shaped me into who I am today. I don't know my family or clan, only distant memories. Now, about my ex. Hidan of the Akatsuki and I ended bitterly, and his fucking half-witted of a mind is going to do whatever it takes to own me whether I am back in his arms or dead at his feet. I wouldn't ask any of you to help, and if Tsunade asked I would leave this village. However, she refuses for me to leave."

Shikamaru watched her carefully, glancing back at the group quickly. The few guys who were head over heels for her seemed serious now, even Choji.

Jun looked at the faces watching her, some were surprised, some were serious, others looked confused. "Questions?"

Ino's eyes became wide, "Yeah, what the hell!" as she stopped her foot.

Sakura elbowed her hard, "Shut up!" She moved to Jun, bowing her head. "I am with you all the way."

Naruto and Shikamaru moved to bow lowly as well, "We are also with you."

Jun nodded, not even bothering to force a smile. "Thank you."

She looked over at the others, "I do not expect any of you to trust me. But Lady Hokage is waiting for you." With that, Jun turned and walked off towards the Hokage building, her cloak blowing softly behind her.

Shikamaru nodded, "Come on." He turned and followed her with Sakura and Naruto behind him.

The rest of the group followed him shortly after.

\--

Within the room containing majority of the Chounin and Jounin, Lady Tsunade stood at the front with a scroll in her hands. Once Jun was standing by her side she looked up, and began.

"First up, all of you are needed to protect this village. Majority will be at the perimeters and will be watching others will be preparing to jump into fight." She held her gaze around the room, "The Akatuski will be coming to our village soon for a classified reason, if it becomes apparent the reason needs to be shared I will do so. However, now is not the time. We do not know when they will be coming, but they will be. It may only be two of them, but none of it is clear. Questions?"

Murmurs escaped around the room, some of the older ones murmured something about the Jinchuuriki being the issue.

Tsunade grumbled, "Shut it, your assignments will be handed out promptly."

Jun looked up at her, wondering why Lady Tsunade was still protecting her.

She watched as assignments were handed out, her hands behind her back. Her headband now around her forehead so she wouldn't be questioned. Her cloak was zipped up completely.

Feeling eyes on her she looked to her right, seeing Naruto's group watching her carefully but each with an assignment in hand.

The room began to clear out, everyone going home to look through their assignments in peace. However majority of the group stayed by the wall.

Once the room was empty besides Jun, Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, Shino, Rock Lee, Kiba, and Kakashi, Lady Tsunade began to speak again.

"I see you looked over your assigments..." Her eyes glanced around the group. "You all will be alternating who will be assigned by Jun's side. Kakashi is down the hall from her, so he will take night watch. Your schedules are in your folders, show up at Jun's door step 8 am on your assigned days and leave her when she goes back to her apartment and the area has been secured. If she tells you to leave, only be in another room. Do not leave her, if she gets out of control find Kakashi or me. Understand?"

"What do you mean out of control?" Kiba spoke up, a look of deep thought on his face, his eyes looking at Jun.

Tsunade looked at Jun, seeing her look at the ground her gaze turned to Kakashi.

"Jun was born with a special ability-" Kakashi was cut off.

Jun had held up her hand, "I was born with a devil's power, it is the reason I can not experience emotions. Stronger the emotion, the stronger the flame." Suddenly her hand was engulfed in black flames, her eyes were closed tightly. "I would rather not explain, if it comes time, you will understand."

As she spoke again, it sounded like she was struggling to not burst into tears. "Please, don't mess with my emotions and you will be fine."

Kakashi was by her side in a moment, holding her close to him against the estranged looks.

Kiba had taken the liberty to walked Jun home, Akamaru trotting along side. Kiba kept glancing at Jun, curious and nervous at the same time. Once they entered her apartment he checked the area carefully and then moved to her door. "We can get out of-" He stopped, seeing Jun cuddling Akamaru with an almost content look on her face. Her watched her closed eyes flutter softly, her bangs falling into her face as she moved to nuzzled the dog.

Kiba sat against the wall across from the bed, watching her through the night.

\--

Jun awoke the next morning to an empty apartment, still wearing her clothing from the night before. Jun sat up slowly stripping off her cloak before crawling out of bed. She soon stripped bare to her robe, a shower was definitely needed.

Within an hour she was dressed, hearing the knock on her door. Upon answering it, she saw Shikamaru had first watch. "Hello," She spoke softly.

"Good morning." He told her, "I know this is troublesome.." He moved his way inside, "Would you like to go eat with me? Then we can train?"

Jun nodded, "I can deal with that." She saw he was avoiding looking at her, with a sigh she pulled on her shoes and her cloak. and the two headed out.


	20. Explaining

Jun and Shikamaru walked in silence together. She glanced at him, his lazy slouch said he didn’t care, but the way he spoke said otherwise.   
They eventually stopped in a little shop, she let Shikamaru order for the both of them. Her eyes didn’t look up at up most of the time they were eating.  
\--  
Shikamaru’s head was working in over time, tracing all her body language down to anything she said in small talk. He needed information from her, and he would get it at training or so help him his Shadow Jutsu would have to come in play.  
He watched her pay for her food, and lead her out towards the training grounds. Once out of ear shot of other people he began to speak, only to have her cut him off.  
\--  
Jun sighed, “Shikamaru, don’t try to question me right now. Like I said, I would have left the village if she had asked me to. But she wouldn’t let me.”  
Shikamaru was silent until that had almost reached the empty training field. “That was not my question, I am more concerned with who you are and what you are.”   
Jun shrugged, “I am Jun of the Leaf Village, shot time non-dangerous rogue.” Was all she said as she readied herself for what he had for her. With a rise of an eyebrow at him she turned to face him. “Are you ready to spar?”

In an instant Shikamaru was coming towards her, running in full force with his kunai in hand. “Ready!”

Jun moved out of his way and behind him, flipping her long pony tail behind her back. “I thought you said you were ready?” She chose a smirk, jumping into the air, pulling her metal whip out of her cloak. 

As she was about to hit him he ran away, near in a tree in the shade.   
“What the hell are you doing?” She asked him, not noticing the shadows on the ground were racing towards her. Within seconds she was held in his grasp, his shadow possession Jutsu had taken her over. “Shit!” She swore, trying to move, “Not fair!”

“Definitely fair, troublesome woman.” He spoke, slowly walking towards her, in turn causing her to walk towards him in the same manner. “Now, are you going to corroborate and tell me what I want to know?” He asked her, his hand moving behind her to grab her neck softly. Her hand in turn during the same. 

Jun stayed quiet, frowning as he held onto her. She felt his other hand moving down to her hip, and her hand moved to his. “Fat chance...”

A loud pop sounded above on a tree branch, causing them both to look up. Kakashi was squatting on the branch above them.   
“Shikamaru, stop playing with her.”

“What a drag…we were sparring.” He countered, stopping the Jutsu and letting her move away.   
Kakashi nodded, “You can go, I need to speak with her.”

Shikamaru shook his head, “I cannot leave her side until tonight, Kakashi.”

“Fine.” He spoke, hopping from the tree branch to the ground. “You can stay.” Kakashi turned his attention to Jun. “We need to talk.” He spoke, nodding his head towards some trees.

“What is it?” She asked, her voice still as monotoned as before, ignoring Shikamaru beside her.

Kakashi held up a notebook, her notebook. “You have a lot of explaining to do, Jun.”


End file.
